The CEO
by Ryubee
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan Byun Baekhyun seorang model terkenal dan perjalanan kehidupan cinta serta kehidupan pribadinya yang penuh tantangan dan perjuangan. [Edited Chapter]. ChanyeolxBaekhyun / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Warn! GS for uke [slow update]. EXO official Couple.
1. Chapter 1

**The CEO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Kai, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, seorang gadis mungil yang berprofesi sebagai seorang bintang iklan dan juga model. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia bisa jadi seorang model mengingat tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang imut. Itu semua berkat Xi Luhan yang mengirimkan foto dirinya ke agensi tempat dia bekerja.

Senja baru saja hilang digantikan oleh kegelapan ketika Baekhyun menginjakan kakinya di bandara Incheon. Lelah, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini, tampak dari raut mukanya yang menyiratkan kelelahan.

"Nona Byun." tidak perlu menebak lagi suara siapa yang memanggil namanya. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah paman Kim, supir pribadi keluarganya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, dan segera menghampiri paman Kim yang kini sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Bagaimana perjalanan anda nona?" tanya paman Kim, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Cukup melelahkan, aku ingin segera istirahat." jawab Baekhyun _to the point_.

"Apakah _eomma_ ada d rumah paman?"

"Nyonya besar belum pulang nona."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu antarkan ke apartemenku saja paman."

"Baik nona"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi paman Kim pun melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Baekhyun, menembus malam jalanan kota seoul menuju apartemen Baekhyun yang berada di daerah Gangnam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, setelah sebelumnya membersihkan diri. Kegiatan selama sepuluh hari di Pulau Jeju cukup banyak menguras tenaganya, ia ingin istirahat sepuasnya untuk memulihkan lagi tenaganya yang terkuras habis, sebelum menjalani aktivitasnya lagi menjadi seorang model dengan jadwalnya yang padat. Baru saja ia akan menutup matanya ketika smartphone putih miliknya baru saja bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

"_Ne eomma_." jawabnya dengan malas ketika melihat ID penelepon adalah eommanya sendiri.

"…"

"Aku pulang ke apartemenku _eomma_, ada urusan yang harus kulakukan dengan Luhan eonnie. Paman Kim sudah kembali lagi ke rumah, aku rasa dia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput eomma." jawab Baekhyun sedikit berbohong.

"…"

"Sudahlah eomma, aku lelah. _Annyeong._" Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak sambil menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sudah tau akibatnya jika ia tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini. Sungguh ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berdebat dengan _eommanya_ di telepon.

Selama ini hubungan Baekhyun dan _eommanya_ memang tidak terlalu baik, salahkan saja _eommanya_ yang selalu berkehidupan mewah, dan selalu berfoya–foya dengan kaum sosialita yang kehidupannya memang terkenal dengan kehidupan jet set. Inilah alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen dibandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Baekhyun berbeda dengan _eommanya_? Itu semua berkat Bibi Ahn yang menjadi pengasuhnya. Ia lebih banyak tinggal bersama Bibi Ahn dibandingkan dengan _eommanya_ sendiri. Bibi Ahn yang mengajarkan Baekhyun tentang kesederhanaan. Jangan tanyakan dimana ayah Baekhyun, karena dari dulu dia hanya hidup berdua dengan dan ibunya selalu menolak untuk bercerita jika ini menyangkut tentang ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Baekhyun berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya sendirian menikmati liburannya, sebelum memulai aktifitasnya kembali. Tidak ada jadwal untuk dua hari ke depan, oleh karena itu ia akan gunakan waktu dua hari ini sepuas–puasnya untuk menonton film–film, entah itu di bioskop,televisi ataupun dvd. Baekhyun memang hobi menonton film, tak jarang ia pergi ke bioskop sendiri hanya untuk menonton film terbaru, hanya untuk sekedar melepaskan penatnya.

"Baekhyun." tiba – tiba saja Luhan muncul dibalik pintu ketika ia sedang menikmati sarapannya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana Luhan bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen Baekhyun, itu semua karena Luhan merupakan manajernya dan Baekhyun sudah mempercayakan kunci dan kata sandi apartemennya kepada Luhan. Jadi jangan heran bila tiba-tiba saja Luhan berada di apartemen Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baekhyun kenapa kau belum bersiap?" tanya Luhan kaget, karena Baekhyun sarapan dengan masih memakai piyamanya. Dapat dipastikan bahwa dia belum mandi. Baekhyun mengernyit heran, setahunya hari ini dia tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun "Apakah aku punya jadwal eonnie?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini Baek, cepatlah bergegas Sehun dan Chanyeol akan pulang hari ini dari Inggris."

"Chan…Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tergagap.

"Iya kau tau? Kau mengenal Park Chanyeol? Pewaris tunggal Park Coorporation? "

"_Anni~_ aku hanya tau dia dari televisi. "

"Aku kira kau mengenalnya Baek" ujar Luhan sambil mengedikan bahunya.

"Cepatlah bergegas bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarku jika Sehun pulang dari London." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah,aku akan mengantarmu _eonni_ kau puas?" ucap Baekhyun pada sambil menekankan kata _eonni_ padanya. Baekhyun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi, tak ingin Luhan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Karena itu bisa membuat Luhan lebih cerewet daripada sekarang. Luhan hanya tersenyum menyeringai, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu mengambil buku diary usang miliknya dari dalam laci. sampulnya bahkan sudah berganti warna menjadi kecoklatan. Disana terselip foto usang dirinya yang sedang duduk diayunan dan seorang namja yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya sambil memegang foto tersebut, yang warnanya tak kalah usang dari buku diary miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana ceritanya? pendek yah? jujur aja ini cerita udah lama aku buat dan ini merupakan cerita ke 2 yang aku publish di ffn. Oh iya ada yang udah baca story aku yang lain? yang judulnya 'My Oppa'? maaf banget kemarin aku ga teliti, ada kesalahan publish ternyata.<strong>

**Secepatnya aku usahakan buat publish chap 1 nya. Karena aku masih baru di dunia ffn, aku ****mohon kritik dan sarannya *bow* kalau ada yang mau nyumbang ide juga boleh, nanti aku ****pertimbangkan.**

**Gomawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The CEO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Kai, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Luhan kini sudah berada di bandara Incheon menunggu kedatangan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan setelan casualnya, sedangkan Luhan dia sedikit berdandan rapi hari ini, menurut Baekhyun. Ia memakai dress pendek warna biru laut dan di padupadankan dengan aksesoris kalung mutiara berwarna putih.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini _eonnie_." ujar Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sibuk merapikan bajunya.

Luhan tersenyum "Siapa yang tidak ingin berdandan cantik jika tunangannya yang selama ini ia rindukan akan pulang untuk menemuinya hari ini Baek." tutur Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun memang sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak mereka duduk di bangku akhir senior high school dan melakukan pertunangan dua tahun kemudian sebelum Sehun berangkat ke London untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

Wajar jika hari ini Luhan ingin berdandan cantik untuk menyambut kedatangan tunangannya tersebut. Luhan dan Sehun sudah tidak bertemu dua tahun lamanya, mereka hanya komunikasi hanya dengan email ataupun skype. Inilah saatnya bagi Luhan untuk melepas rindu pada tunangannya tersebut.

"Kau akan merasakannya jika kau jatuh cinta Baek." bisik Luhan di telinga Baekhyun, hingga sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"_Eoh_- bukankah itu Byun Baekhyun, model terkenal itu?" ujar seorang gadis remaja, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk saat ini.

"Waah kau tampak cantik walaupun hanya berpakaian seperti ini." kata gadis lain, sambil mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya untuk memotret Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi para fansnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah mengerumuni dirinya dan Luhan.

Suasana di bandara tiba – tiba saja menjadi riuh ketika kabar Baekhyun yang sedang berada di bandara dengan cepat tersebar. Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menggunakan ruang tunggu VIP bandara, karena kerumunan orang yang semakin padat.

"Aku sarankan jika kau akan pergi ke ruang publik sebaiknya kau melakukan penyamaran Baek, jangan merepotkan lagi petugas bandara yang mati–matian menjagamu dari fans – fansmu seperti barusan." ungkap luhan.

"_Heol~_ bukankah kau yang memintaku menemanimu kesini _eonnie_?" ucap Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Ya, memang aku yang memintamu untuk menemaniku kesini. Tapi tak bisakah kau lihat penampilanku sekarang?" Luhan merapihakan bajunya yang tampak kusut karena harus ikut berdesakan dengan fansnya Baekhyun.

"_Ah jinjja~_ lihatlah fansmu yang banyak itu, aku bahkan harus membantumu untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk mengeluarkanku dari kerumunan itu _eonnie_, lagipula aku bisa

mengatasinya sendiri." bela Baekhyun.

"Ah bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana jika Sehun melihatku dengan penampilan yang acak–acakan seperti ini?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan managernya saat ini, yang kini sibuk memperbaiki penampilannya sendiri. Ternyata cinta bisa merubah seseorang, batin Baekhyun.

"Baek bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Luhan yang sudah selesai memperbaiki penampilannya.

Namun belum juga Baekhyun menjawab, ponsel Luhan sudah lebih dulu berdering dengan ID sehun yang tertera di layar smartphone miliknya.

"Sehun-ah kau sudah sampai? kau dimana? aku di ruang tunggu VIP bandara dengan Baekhyun.

Ujar Luhan tanpa jeda saat ia mengangkat telepon dari Sehun, namun Sehun hanya diam tidak menjawab karena tidak suara apapun dari seberang kecuali suara berisik.

"Sehun-ah apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan khawatir, masih belum ada jawaban, tiba –tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk

leher Luhan, yang membuat Luhan langsung berbalik dan melayangkan tinjunya pada orang tersebut.

"Ackkk~ " pekik Sehun kesakitan.

"Astaga Sehun, _gwenchana_?" tanya Luhan panik karena orang yang dipukulnya adalah tunangannya sendiri. "Apakah sakit?"

"Apakah itu sambutan darimu, untuk tunanganmu yang sudah pergi selama dua tahun?" tanya

Sehun, sambil memegangi hidungnya yang kini berubah menjadi merah akibat pukulan dari Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, aku kira kau orang lain yang ingin berbuat macam–macam padaku."

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah, jangan seperti itu pada Luhan eonnie, apa kau tak lihat penampilannya hari ini? Dia berdandan cantik seperti ini, hanya untuk menyambutmu pulang." ujar Baekhyun. "Lagipula kau memang salah. Jika saja aku memberitahu Luhan _eonnie_ bahwa kau sudah tiba dan berdiri dibelakangnya mungkin tidak akan seperti ini." bela Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk, merasa bersalah sekaligus malu terhadap Sehun.

"_Aigoo~_ kau berdandan seperti ini hanya untuk menyambutku, _huh_? Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang masih tertunduk "Kau tak berdandan seperti ini pun, kau akan tetap wanita tercantik untukku " puji Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan dan berhasil membuat rona merah muda di wajah Luhan.

"_Kajja~_ Chanyeol sudah menunggu kita di pintu keluar."

Walaupun umur Sehun lebih muda daripada Luhan, namun Sehun tahu cara memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik. Lihatlah perlakuaan Sehun barusan yang bisa membuat Luhan merona. Kini Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar bandara, sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang Luhan dan Sehun karena tidak ingin menganggu pasangan yang tengah melepas rindu tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedekatan dan tingkah pasangan tersebut. Luhan kerap kali menanyakan kondisi hidung Sehun yang masih merah akibat pukulannya tadi. Seolah kejadiantadi adalah cara untuk lebih mendekatkan mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_, Chanyeol-ah" sapa Sehun dan Luhan berbarengan pada namja tinggi yang tengah sibuk memainkan smartphonenya. Kacamata hitam bertengger di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Oh annyeong haeseyo~ Luhan shi" balas Chanyeol, ketika menyadari Sehun datang bersama Luhan.

"Kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku, Chanyeol-ah, bukankah dulu sudah kubilang kau bisa memanggilku tanpa bahasa formal."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi ucapan luhan barusan. Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia mencari sosok Baekhyun yang tadi berpamitan untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar, tapi hingga sekarang Baekhyun belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Hampir lima menit Sehun, Chanyeol dan Luhan menunggu, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menampakkan batang hidungnya dan kini telah berdiri diantara Luhan, Sehun dan Juga Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenalkan dia Byun Baekhyun, kau mungkin sudah mengenalnya dari televisi. Dan Baekhyun kenalkan dia Park Chanyeol, sahabat sekaligus juga rekan bisnis sehun." Luhan memperkenalkan Chanyeol secara formal kepada Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol hanya diam mematung. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menyenggol bahu Baekhyun, menyadarkan gadis itu untuk menyapa Chanyeol lebih dulu.

"_Annyeong hasaeyo_ Chanyeol shi- senang bertemu dengan anda." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol. Senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Park Chanyeol imnida~ senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun-shi." jawab Chanyeol sambil membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun dan memberikan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama Baekhyun barusan.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Sehun yang memperhatikan tingkah keduanya dari tadi.

"Ya/Tidak" jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan, sehun dan luhan mengerutkan keningnya. mereka bingung karena Chanyeol menjawab "Ya" sedangkan

Baekhyun menjawab "Tidak."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Baekhyun menegaskan jawabannya sekali lagi dan Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Namun Baekhyun tidak mengetahui tatapan Chanyeol tersebut karena terhalang oleh kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajah pemuda tampan tersebut. Handphone Baekhyun berbunyi tiba–tiba, sebelum Luhan dan Sehun meminta penjelasan dari keduanya.

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi mereka untuk menerima panggilan tersebut, mengingat sang penelepon adalah _eommanya _sendiri, Baekhyun cukup tertutup tentang keluarganya, sekalipun itu pada Luhan orang kepercayaannya sendiri. Ia tak mau orang lain tahu tentang bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya.

"Hallo~ oh paman Kim" Baekhyun terkejut karena suara paman Kim yang terdengar dari seberang, bukan eommanya.

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang paman Kim" ucap Baekhyun dan sambungan telepon tersebut pun terputus.

"Aku rasa aku harus pulang duluan, ada urusan yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah." ujar Baekhyun pada Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bersalah "_Eonnie _maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menemanimu, Sehun juga Chanyeol-shi hari ini, ada urusan penting yang harus aku lakukan.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Baekhyun segera bergegas meninggalkan mereka dan menaiki taxi menuju rumahnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang Baekhyun _noona_, hyung." Sehun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk menaiki taksinya.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapinya, lagipula bukan waktunya untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun, sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian merekapun akhirnya meninggalkan bandara mengikuti jejak Baekhyun, karena supir pribadi Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba sesaat setelah Baekhyun pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : [alightphoenix] [ izkyizky33] [Guest] [luhan] [ViviPExotic46] [KyuraCho] [Kinan] [KarlinaAmelia] [ChanBaekYeolHyun]<strong>

**Juga untuk yang udah follow dan favoritin cerita ini ^^**

**Bagaimana chap 2 nya? masih kurang panjang yah? Aku udah berusaha untuk manjangin chapter ****ini, walaupun hanya sedikit. Untuk chap depan aku usahain deh buat lebih panjang karena jujur aja aku juga ga terlalu suka baca ff yang terlalu pendek -_- *nangis*.**

**Tapi aku ga janji buat update kilat ^^, thanks a lot buat yang udah review, kalian jadi penyemangat author dan satu lagi silahkan baca cerita author yang lain "My Oppa".**

**Jika kalian berkenan review juseyo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The CEO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Kai, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga rumahnya yang terbilang cukup megah tersebut, ia tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang sedikit lecet karena harus berlari dengan memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Ia cukup khawatir mendengar penuturan paman Kim tadi di telepon bahwa ibunya kembali dengan kebiasaan lamanya, mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang. Sejak kaPn ibunya mengkonsumsi obat terlarang itu lagi? yang ia tahu adalah bahwa sang ibu sudah bebas mengkonsumsi barang biadab tersebut dari satu tahun yang lalu.

namun Baekhyun dapat menduga jika ibunya sedang mengalami tekanan, karena mengkonsumsi obat terlarang itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan sang ibu untuk menenangkan diri dari permasalahan yang sedang dihadapinya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sabar

"Dimana _eomma_? Apa _eomma_ baik – baik saja?"

Paman Kim segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dan terlihat panik.

"Nyonya besar ada dikamarnya nona, tadi nyonya besar hanya tidak sadarkan diri, beruntung Dokter Lee segera datang untuk menangani nyonya besar dan sekarang beliau sedang memeriksa kesehatan nyonya besar, beliau ingin memastikan bahwa keadaan nyonya baik – baik saja hingga anda datang nona."

Tanpa membuang – buang waktu lagi Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar ibunya yang berada di lantai dua. Baekhyun membuka pintunya perlahan takut jika kedatangannya menganggu si pemilik kamar yang kini sedang tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Seseorang dengan setelan jas dokternya duduk disamping sang ibu yang tertidur, ia sibuk memeriksa denyut nadi pasiennya. Menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun dokter tersebut pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Keadaan ibumu sudah lebih baik Baek, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku harap kau lebih memperhatikannya lagi." ucap dokter Lee menenangkan Baekhyun. Setelah dirasa cukup memeriksa keadaan pasiennya, dokter Lee pun kemudian membereskan peralatannya dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Tak lupa Baekhyun membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter pribadi keluarganya tersebut.

Kini hanya Baekhyun dan ibunya yang tertidur lelap yang tinggal di kamar besar tersebut. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar tersebut, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebungkus pil obat yang terselip pada buku yang tersimpan rapi di raknya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil obat tersebut dan membuangnya kedalam toilet, ia tak ingin ibunya ketergantungan lagi terhadap obat – obatan tersebut.

Jujur saja Baekhyun takut untuk kehilangan ibunya lagi. Ya, ibunya pernah mengalami overdosis akibat kecanduan obat – obatan terlarang dua tahun lalu, dan itu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati. Ia takut jika harus kehilangan keluarga satu – satunya tersebut, hanya ibunya lah keluarganya. Ibu yang sangat Baekhyun sayangi.

Baekhyun kembali lagi ke kamar sang eomma setelah membuang pil ia tidak hanya diam, baekhyun mencari ke seluruh penjuru kamar, dimana kemungkinan sang eomma menyembunyikan obat terlarang tersebut. Dimulai dari lemari baju, laci, rak buku, bawah kasur, tempat sepatu, tempat make up, hingga meja rias.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku Byun Baekhyun?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengaran Baekhyun ketika ia sedang sibuk mencari barang terlarang tersebut.

DEG

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya, dapat ia lihat pantulan wajah sang ibu dan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya. Wajah sang ibu terpantul dari cermin meja riasnya, wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan pada putri semata wayang yang tengah mengobrak-abrik meja riasnya. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian Baekhyun membalas tatapan tajam sang ibu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan _eomma_ menggunakan barang ini lagi." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan beberapa bungkus obat yang ia temukan.

"Kau lancang Byun Baekhyun, kembalikan." titah sang ibu yang kini telah berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, berusaha mengambil beberapa bungkus obat yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Tapi dengan sigap Baekhyun segera membuang obat – obat tersebut ke dalam wastafel yang ada di kamar ibunya.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik sang ibu ketika melihat pil-pil tersebut tertelan oleh air dari wastafel.

"Kau keterlaluan."

_**Plak**_

Rona kemerahan kini terpatri di pipi mulus milik Baekhyun, ya ibu yang disayanginya baru saja menampar Baekhyun, putri semata wayangnya. Baekhyun cukup sadar untuk tidak membalas tamparan ibunya, karena ia masih dalam pengaruh obat.

"_Eomma_ berhentilah." teriak Baekhyun, ia sudah jengah melihat kelakuan ibunya tersebut. Tak ia pedulikan rasa perih yang kini menjalar di pipinya akibat tamparan sang ibu.

"Apa pedulimu?" balas sang ibu yang tidak kalah kencang dari teriakan Baekhyun. "Aishh jinja~kemarikan uangmu, kau harus ganti rugi karena telah membuang semua obatku." ujar sang ibu sambil berusaha merebut tas selempang milik Baekhyun yang ibunya pikir terdapat banyak uang di dalam tas tersebut. Dengan sekuat tenaga juga Baekhyun mempertahankan agar tasnya tidak di ambil, dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun menghindar dari amukan sang ibu.

Blam…cklek…

Pintu kamar tersebut berhasil ditutup. Baekhyun berhasil keluar dari kamar sang ibu dan menguncinya. Teriakan dan cacian terdengar dari dalam kamar, tapi Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ya, Baekhyun mengunci sang ibu di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya paman Kim, yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Apa nyonya besar baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja paman, paman tak perlu khawatir biarkan saja dulu _eomma_ di dalam, aku akan mengurusnya nanti." ucapnya dan paman Kim hanya menganguk patuh, tak berani untuk membantah perintah nona mudanya tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu paman." pamit Baekhyun, ia butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikiraaannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang namja tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya menikmati semilir angin yang masuk melalui balkon kamarnya. Di kamarnya terpasang beberapa foto dirinya, keluarganya dan juga foto dirinya yang tengah memeluk seorang gadis dari belakang. Tampak begitu serasi. Dekorasi kamar yang di dominasi warna putih tampak begitu elegan dan serasi dengan hiasan dan ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat di kamar tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah kurasa kita harus segera pergi, ibu dan ayahmu menunggumu untuk menghadiri pesta makan malam yang diadakan di rumah orangtuamu untuk menyambut kedatanganmu hari ini." ucap Chen, sahabat juga sekaligus sekertaris Chanyeol atau bisa juga di katakan sebagai tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Semenjak kepulangannya dari bandara hari ini Chanyeol memang tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Ya rumah sendiri, Chanyeol memang sudah tidak tinggal lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Rumah tersebut merupakan rumah yang ia beli dari tabungannya sendiri. Ia sengaja membeli rumah yang dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja, karena jarak rumah orang tuanya dan tempat ia bekerja kini lumayan terbilang cukup jauh, butuh waktu satu jam untuk tiba di tempatnya bekerja jika Chnayeol masih tinggal disana.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" Chanyeol memandang tajam sahabatnya itu, karena Chen atau pria yang bernama asli Kim Jongdae tersebut masuk ke kamar Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa tahu apa kah sang pemilik kamar mengijinkannya masuk atau tidak.

"_Wae?_ kau sahabatku apa salahnya jika aku masuk ke kamar sahabatku sendiri." cibir Chen.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, mungkin memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi sahabatnya tersebut masuk ke kamar orang tanpa ijin. Kini pandangan Chanyeol kembali beralih menatap foto dirinya dan sang gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau merindukannya, _huh_?" tatapan Chen dan tatapan Chanyeol kini sama–sama tertuju pada foto yang ada di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika ibumu tahu, bahwa foto yang terpajang di dinding kamar anaknya adalah foto mantan kekasihnya dan bukan tunanganya?" pandangannya kini tertuju pada Chanyeol yang masih asyik memandang foto di depannya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah orangtuanya jika menemukan foto anaknya dengan gadis lain yang bukan tunangannya.

"_Kajja_, Chanyeol-ah segeralah bersiap, kita harus pergi sekarang, ibumu akan mengahabisimu jika kau datang terlambat di pestanya." Chen mengingatkan

Perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Chanyeol hanya di iringi oleh alunan musik yang terdengar dari radio. Chen yang menyetir, akan cukup melelahkan jika harus Chanyeol yang menyetir mengingat dia yang baru saja tiba dari London. Sehingga dengan senang hati sahabatnya tersebut menawarkan diri untuk menjadi supir pribadinya dan Chanyeol hanya duduk sebagai penumpang. Butuh waktu satu jam lebih perjalanan dari rumah Chanyeol menuju rumah orang tuanya, karena macet. Untunglah mereka hanya sedikit terlambat dan acara makan malam belum di mulai.

"Chanyeol-ah" seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangannya, yang dapat dipastikan bahwa ia adalah ibu Chanyeol melihat betapa mirip dan eratnya dia memeluk Chanyeol

"_Kajja_…yang lain sudah menunggu." ujarnya

Dapat Chanyeol lihat di meja makan itu telah duduk ayahnya, Yoo jung adiknya dan juga Kyungsoo, tunangannya. Ayah dan ibu kyungsoo duduk mengapit putrinya tersebut, dengan posisi ayahnya disebelah kanan dan sang ibu duduk di sebelah kiri putrinya tersebut. Chanyeol duduk bersebrangan dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu bahkan hanya menunduk tak berani untuk menatap tunangannya tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah bagaimana bisnismu di London? Apakah semua berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya tuan Do yang merupakan ayah dari gadis di hadapannya kini.

"_Nde_ paman…semua berjalan dengan baik, bahkan ini diluar perkiraanku sehingga aku bisa pulang ke Korea lebih awal" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-ah apa kau senang Chanyeol kembali lebih cepat?" tanya ibu Chanyeol, pada gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"_Ne_…_ndee eommonie_…" jawabnya.

"Chanyeol beruntung memiliki tunanganmu seperti dirimu. Kau tahu Chanyeol-ah biarpun kau tinggal diluar negeri Kyungsoo sering datang berkunjung ke rumah dan memasakan masakan untuk _eomma_ dan _appa_, dia benar – benar koki yang handal" puji ibu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Walaupun hari sudah malam tapi Chanyeol dapat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi gadis tersebut ketika ibunya memuji keahlian memasaknya.

Makan malam hari itu akhirnya berakhir dengan tuan Do dan ayah Chanyeol yang membicarakan tentang bisnis mereka dan sang ibu yang tak henti–hentinya memuji masakan Kyungsoo, yang membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, ketika kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa di meja makan, sedangkan kedua orangtua mereka sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah karena ada hal yang harus mereka urus.

"Aku baik, kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Aku juga baik." jawab Kyungsoo seperluny, hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Canggung, mungkin itulah yang keduanya rasakan saat ini, tak sengaja mata keduanya beradu dan kemudian hanya senyum yang terpatri di wajah mereka seperti anak kecil yang baru bertemu teman untuk pertama kalinya. Tak banyak lagi percakapan diantara keduanya, yang keluar hanya percakapan tentang Kyungsoo yang menanyakan bisnis Chanyeol dan kehidupan Chanyeol selama ia tinggal di London.

Hari semakin larut dan keluarga Do pun memutuskan untuk pulang, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya walaupun ibunya menyuruh dia untuk menginap sehari saja di rumahnya. Tapi chanyeol menolak dengan alasan jika ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang ia telantarkan selama ia berada di London.

"Bagaimana makan malammu? Apa semua berjalan lancar?" tanya Chen ketika menjemput Chanyeol kembali. Chen tidak ikut makan malam bersama Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan acara yang formal, bukan _stylenya_. Ia memilih untuk kencan dengan gadis-gadisnya di luar sana, ya "gadis-gadisnya" Chen merupakan seorang _playboy_ dan _clubing_ adalah hobinya.

"Membosankan" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Chen hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, ia tidak berniat untuk membahas makan malam yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kurasa kau butuh hiburan, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke clubnya Kris? Kris dan yang lainnya menunggumu disana." ujar Chen.

"Ide yang bagus" dan mobil sport berwarna putih itupun melaju memecah jalanan seoul malam hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana club malam itu terbilang cukup ramai, disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, di sebuah club malam milik Tao_._Bukaan…tapi lebih tepatnya pacar Tao, Kris. Dentuman musik keras dengan volume yang tinggi berdebum di ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu disko tersebut, beberapa orang tampak menikmati lagu yang dimainkan oleh DJ dan menari di lantai dansa. Tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit Baekhyun untuk menenangkan diri, tak akan ada yang memperhatikannya, semua orang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri – sendiri, sehingga ia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

"Apa kau tahu Chanyeol _oppa_ sudah pulang dari London?" tanya Tao , pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di meja bartender dan hanya memandangi vodkanya.

"Aku tahu." jawabnya singkat, kemudian meminum vodkanya yang entah untuk ke berapa kali.

"Berikan aku segelas lagi Tao!" perintahnya.

"Tidak _eonnie_, kau sudah mabuk." jawab gadis bermata panda tersebut. Tao memandang Baekhyun dengan rasa iba, apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? pikir Tao.

"Apa perlu aku telepon Luhan _eonnie_ dan menjemputmu kesini?" tanya Tao, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng, Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. Sepertinya ia memang sudah mulai mabuk sekarang, hampir saja ia terjatuh jika seseorang tidak menahannya.

"Kurasa aku harus mengantarmu pulang" ujar suara baritone seorang pria yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat mencuri dengar obrolan Tao dengannya. Baekhyun memandang sengit pada pemuda yang ada di depannya, mengapa ia harus bertemu pemuda ini seharian ini? Dunia memang sempit, pikirnya.

"Apa pedulimu, Park Chanyeol-shi?" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku tak butuh bantuanmu." Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan pemuda tersebut yang tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah kau tak apa?" tanya Chen ketika mereka berpapasan, namun Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Ia sudah cukup pusing karena meminum banyak tadi, dan ia ingin cepat keluar dari club ini agar tidak perlu berlama-lama bertatapan muka dengan Chanyeol. Dengan segera Baekhyun berjalan keluar club dan menaiki taksi, namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol mengikutinya dari tadi, ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah siapa ini? itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol, ketika taksi yang ditumpangi Baekhyun tiba disebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa. Sepengetahuannya Baekhyun tidak tinggal di rumah ini, yang Chanyeol ketahui selama ini adalah Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah apartemen di daerah Gangnam.

Drtt…drrt…handphone Chanyeol bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

" YA! Chanyeol-ah kau dimana, _eoh_?" teriak Chen dari seberang telepon, hingga Chanyeol harus menjauhkan handphone tersebut dari telinganya.

"Cepatlah kemari, yang lain menunggumu. Jika kau tidak tiba dalam waktu lima belas menit, lihatlah hukuman apa yang akan kau dapatkan."

"_Arra~_ aku akan segera kesana." jawab Chanyeol, kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Chen. Tanpa membuang waktu cCanyeol segera memutar balik mobil sportnya, meninggalkan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan terhuyung – huyung, namun dia masih cukup sadar dan mampu untuk menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri. Lampu ruang tamu rumah tersebut sudah mati, menandakan bahwa semua pelayan di rumah mewah tersebut sudah tertidur dan beristirahat, yang tersisa hanyalah _security_ yang berjaga malam di pos depan.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar ibunya, untunglah ia masih cukup sadar jika ia meninggalkan sang ibu dalam keadaan terkunci di kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan, sang ibu dengan tenangnya kini tengah tertidur di ranjang. Wajahnya menyiratkan kedamaian, wajah polos tanpa _make up_ yang Baekhyun bahkan sukai setiap kali memandangnya.

"Selamat malam _eomma_, aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun mencium kening sang ibu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur ke kamarnya dan tanpa terasa airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to<strong>** : [alightphoenix] izkyizky33 [Guest][luhan] [ViviPExotic46] [KyuraCho] [Kinan] [KarlinaAmelia] [ChanBaekYeolHyun] [vidyaad] [Chanbaek] [Eunmi] [anonymous] [Syifa nurqolbiah] [Mami Fate Kamikaze] [Chanbaekjjang] [Majjey jannah 97] [anggi32897] [rikamaulina94]**

**Gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan atau masih kurang? atau jelek?**

**Huhuhu…maaf kalau kalian merasa kurang puas *bow***

**Sorry for typos**

**Aku udah berusaha memperpanjang chapter ini tapi apa daya cuma bisa nulis sampe 2k ga bisa lebih. Buat yang penasaran siapa Chanbaek di masa lalu terjawab di chapter ini.**

**So review Juseyo~**

**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The CEO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Kai, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah keluar dari peraduannya dan suara burung – burung berkicau menyambut pagi itu dengan indah. Baekhyun menikmati udara pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamar, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Udara pagi ini benar–benar menyegarkan.

Tidak ingin terbuai terlalu lama dengan udara pagi yang menyegarkan, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kamaranya menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan. Tampak bibi Ahn yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan dibantu dengan beberapa pelayan yang lain.

"Selamat pagi bi." sapa Baekhyun, pada bibi Ahn yang tengah fokus menyiapkan sarapannya.

"Selamat pagi nona, bagaimana tidur anda nona? Aku harap anda tidur nyenyak tadi malam." ujarnya tulus seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tidur sangat nyenyak tadi malam, dimana _eomma_?" tanyanya.

"Nyonya besar, sedang bersiap nona, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan turun." jawabnya tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menyiapkan makanan. bibi Ahn membungkuk hormat ketika menyadari sang pemilik rumah kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya, tepatnya ke arah meja makan. Ibu Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung dan Baekhyun duduk di sebelah kiri sang ibu. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, selama sarapan berlangsung. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk diam menikmati sarapan yang tersaji di depannya. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang beradu, memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" perintah nyonya Byun pada pelayanan yang dari tadi dengan terampil melayani keduanya.

"_Nde_ nyonya."

Kini hanya Baekhyun dan sang ibu yang berada di ruang makan. Suasana canggung begitu terasa ketika hanya mereka yang tersisa di ruangan, tidak biasanya ibunya bersikap seperti ini.

"Apa yang ingin _eomma_ ingin bicarakan denganku?" tanya baekhyun tanpa basa basi, dan juga tanpa menatap tatapan sang ibu yang kini tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun lebih memilih fokus dengan sarapannya yang masih tersisa.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin memastikan apa kau sudah men-transfer uangmu? karena aku harus segera pergi untuk mengambil perhiasaan yang telah aku pesan."

"Aku sudah mengirimnya." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Uang, sepertinya hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran nyonya Byun sekarang. Kehidupan sosialita benar – benar membuatnya ketergantungan akan uang dan barang mewah. Pengahasilan dari dia bekerja sebagai seorang direktur sepertinya masih dirasa kurang, sehingga ia tak jarang meminta uang pada Baekhyun anaknya sendiri. Tak tahu diri memang.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera berangkat, ada pertemuan yang harus aku hadiri pagi ini." ucapnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Apa _eomma_ sedang terlibat masalah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya nyonya Byun kaget atas pertanyaan tiba – tiba anaknya tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak sedang terlibat masalah, mengapa _eomma_ mengkonsumsi obat itu lagi?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Baekhyun." suara nyonya Byun meninggi, ia tak suka jika ada yang mencampuri kehidupannya sekalipun itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

"_Eomma_ aku mohon berhentilah, bagaimana jika kejadian dua tahun yang lalu terulang lagi?"

"Apa pedulimu? kau tak perlu khawatir aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." ucap nyonya Byun dan berlalu pergi.

Tentu saja aku peduli padamu _eomma_, kau ibuku. bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan ibuku sendiri menanggung semua bebannya sendirian. Apa yang kau sembunyikan _eomma_? batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak akan pulang dulu ke rumahnya sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Ia benar – benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibunya untuk sementara waktu ini. Jujur saja ia kesal dengan tingkah ibunya itu.

"Baekhyun" Luhan segera menghambur, ketika Baekhyun baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Mengapa handphonemu tidak aktif, _huh_? Aku bahkan hampir frustasi karena tidak bisa menghubungimu dan hampir saja aku menelepon polisi untuk mencarimu."

"Tenanglah _baby~ _Baekhyun baru saja pulang, kau seharusnya membiarkan dia istirahat dulu." Sehun mencoba menenangkan.

Apa ini? Mengapa Luhan membawa Sehun ke apartemennya? Apakah rusa China itu kembali dengan kebiasaanya semula? Jawabannya sepertinya Ya, Luhan kembali dengan kebiasannya seperti dulu, pikir Baekhyun. Rusa China itu memang tak pernah bisa lepas dari kekasih albinonya jika sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sehingga dimana Luhan berada, pasti disitu ada Sehun juga dan sebaliknya. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa heran mengapa Sehun selalu ada dimana Luhan berada seolah tak bisa terpisahkan.

"Maafkan aku _eonnie_, karena tidak menghubungimu dan membuatmu khawatir." ujar Baekhyun menyesal .

"Kau tidak bekerja Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun berusaha mengalihkan topik sebelum Luhan kembali bertanya kemana ia hilang beberapa hari ini.

"Aku tidak bekerja hari ini _noona_, ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan dengan Luhan dan juga denganmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit "Urusan? Denganku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun memintaku untuk menjadikan dirimu model produk terbarunya baekhyun–ah, Bagaimana apa kau setuju? Sehun pikir hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang cocok dengan produk barunya ini." ujar Luhan dengan sumringah, sambil menunjukan berkas yang ada ditangannya.

"Luhan benar _noona_, aku memintamu untuk menjadi model produk baruku aku rasa kau sangat cocok jika menjadi model dan duta untuk produk baruku kali ini." timpal Sehun.

"Baekhyun aku tahu jadwalmu sangat sibuk sekarang, tapi bisakah kau membantu Sehun? Aku sudah mengatur ulang semua jadwalmu agar kau bisa membantu Sehun" ucap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon.

Oh lihatlah apa yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang, tatapan Luhan yang memohon dan Luhan yang dengan sukarela mengatur ulang jadwal Baekhyun agar ia bisa membantu tunangannya tersebut, Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berkata "tidak" pada managernya tersebut jika sudah seperti ini, tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa menolak dan akan mengatakan "ya".

Dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum, Baekhyun benar – benar tak percaya Luhan sampai rela melakukan apapun untuk membantu Sehun. Terkadang ia iri dengan kedekatan yang selalu Luhan dan Sehun tunjukan di depannya, karena mereka benar – benar tampak serasi jika sedang bersama dan saling melengkapi. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, mungkin jika waktu bisa di putar bisakah ia mengulang masa lalunya bersama….Chanyeol? Jika saja kejadian waktu dulu tak pernah terjadi.

"Baiklah _eonnie_, aku akan membantu Sehun, bukankah kita teman?" senyum mengembang di wajah Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Baekhyun menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya, hari – harinya kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal yang padat, seperti jadwal pemotretan dan syuting iklan. Sejenak Baekhyun bisa melupakan masalah yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan sang ibu, jadwal yang padat benar – benar menyita waktunya bahkan untuk memikirkan hal itu saja ia bahkan sampai tak ada waktu. Walaupun jadwalnya yang menyita waktu, tapi sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menanyakan kabar ibunya kepada bibi Ahn atau paman Kim walaupun hanya lewat telepon.

Hari ini jadwal pemotretan untuk produk baru Sehun, tampak Sehun datang untuk memastikan jika pemotretan hari ini berjalan lancar, ia datang dengan kekasihnya Luhan yang tak pernah bisa jauh darinya. Sejauh ini pemotretan berjalan dengan lancar, Sehun cukup puas dengan hasilnya, walaupun baru setengah pemotretan yang mereka jalani. Kini mereka tengah beristirahat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pemotretan. Hanya Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tengah berada di ruang ganti, Sehun ijin untuk menjemput teman bisnisnya, yang ingin melihat dan memastikan pemotretan hari ini berjalan dengan lancar atau tidak.

"Jongin–ah" Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan pria yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"_Aigoo noona_…kau tampak bahagia sekali. Apakah kau bahagia karena bertemu denganku?" Jongin bertanya seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, karena aku bertemu dengan dongsaeng kesayanganku hari ini."

"_Aigoo_ kau benar–benar lucu _noona_. Luhan _noona_ aku membelikan kalian makanan kesukaanmu dan Baekhyun _noona_" ucap Jongin tangannya terulur memberikan box makanan kepada Luhan.

"_Gomawo _Jongin-ah_,_ kau benar–benar tahu jika kita belum makan. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membawa minum dulu." Luhan permisi pada Baekhyun dan jongin untuk membawa minum

Jongin atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jongin yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Kai, dia adalah salah satu model terkenal Korea Selatan. Dia sudah cukup lama mengenal Baekhyun, Jongin sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai saudaranya sendiri dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Tubuhnya yang maskulin dan berkharisma membuatnya terkenal di kalangan para remaja wanita. Tak jarang ia sering melakukan pemotretan dengan Baekhyun, karena intensitas sering bertemu inilah hubungan persaudaraan mereka tumbuh semakin dekat.

Mungkin jika orang yang tidak tahu, mereka lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dibandingkan adik kakak. Banyak fans Jongin yang cemburu melihat kedekatan antara Baekhyun dan artis idolanya itu. Tapi tak jarang juga banyak fans Jongin yang menginginkan jika idolanya itu untuk berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan ocehan–ocehan para fans diluar sana mereka hanya membiarkannya seperti angin lalu.

Kadang Baekhyun ingin tertawa setiap kali ada fans yang memintanya untuk berpacaran dengan Jongin. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran seperti itu? Baekhyun tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Jongin, karena untuk berpacaran hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena di hati mereka telah tertanam nama orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai.

"_Noona_ aku dengar Chanyeol _hyung_ sudah pulang dari London? Kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Apa kau sudah menjelaskan padanya?" tanyanya lagi, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kapan kau akan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi? Aku benar–benar merasa bersalah padamu _noona_."

Tepat ketika Jongin akan berbicara lagi, pintu ruang ganti terbuka menampakkan sosok Sehun dan orang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin, Chanyeol.

Mengapa akhir–akhir ini ia sering sekali bertemu dengan orang ini? rutuk baekhyun. Jongin yang disebelah Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, matanya melebar ketika sosok pria jangkung itu berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" ucap sehun.

"Tidak, masuklah Sehun–ah, aku dan Baekhyun _noona_ hanya sedang mengobrol dan menunggu Luhan _noona_ untuk makan bersama. Lama tak jumpa." Ucap Jongin.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu jongin-ah. Kau benar–benar sudah menjadi model terkenal sekarang." ujar Sehun seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin.

Sehun pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Jongin sebelumnya, karena Jongin sering kali berkunjung ke apartemen Baekhyun, jadi wajar saja jika Jongin menyambut hangat kedatangan Sehun.

Kini Sehun beralih pada Baekhyun, mengingat tujuannya kesini adalah untuk mengenalkan, teman bisnisnya – Chanyeol, bahwa Chanyeol yang akan mengurus semua produk terbarunya mengingat ini adalah kerjasama antara perusahaannya dan perusahaan Chanyeol.

"_Noona_ mungkin kau sudah mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu di bandara, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku memperkenalkannya lagi padamu, dia Park Chanyeol teman bisnisku yang aku ceritakan. Mulai besok dan seterusnya dia yang akan mengatur semua tentang produk kita. Dimulai dari pemotretan hingga promosi, dia yang akan mengurusnya." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, senang bekerjasama denganmu Baekhyun-shi " Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Baekhyun. Jongin menatap tak percaya ketika Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun ketika berhadapan dengan pria tinggi itu. Mereka benar – benar berakting dengan baik, seolah mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang ada urusan lain yang harus di selesaikan." kata Chanyeol, yang langsung keluar setelah berpamitan pada Sehun, Baekhyun dan jongin.

"_Noona_, Sehun-ah maafkan aku, aku juga harus pulang karena manager mengirim pesan padaku ada kontrak yang harus aku tanda tangani, sampai jumpa lain waktu." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung berlalu pergi, tak mempedulikan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang memanggilnya.

Sebenarnya Jongin berbohong tentang kontrak yang harus ia tanda tangani. Ia hanya berbohong mencari alasan karena ia harus segera menyusul Park Chanyeol sebelum orang itu pergi. Dengan cepat Jongin berlari di lorong, beberapa kali ia menabrak orang, sampai membuatnya dicaci maki karena berlarian di lorong yang sempit.

"Chanyeol _hyung. _" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol, ketika menemukan pria itu hendak melangkah keluar gedung. Chanyeol tidak menggubris, ia terus berjalan menuju parkiran dimana tempat mobilnya berada.

"Chanyeol _hyung_, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, ini tentang baekhyun noona." ucap Jongin setengah berteriak karena tempat dia berdiri, cukup jauh dari tempat Chanyeol saat ini. Ucapannya kali ini berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin menghela nafas lega, ia yakin jika Chanyeol akan menghentikan langkahnya jika ini mengenai tentang Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum simpul, dugaan Jongin benar jika Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun, ia cukup lega mengetahui hal itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Kim Jongin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ada yang menunggu ff inikah? maafkan aku yang baru bisa update sekarang T.T<br>gimana chapter yang ini? memuaskan? tambah aneh? atau tambah bingung? atau penasaran? Maaf kalau di setiap chapternya kurang memuaskan *bow*. I'll try my best.**

**So Review Juseyo~**

**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The CEO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Kai, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun _noona_ masih mencintaimu, _hyung_." ucap Jongin, itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jongin untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka yang kini tengah berada di salah satu ruangan, di club milik Kris. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menahan amarahnya, jika ini bukan tentang Baekhyun, mungkin saja dia sudah menghajar habis – habisan pria yang ada di depannya ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kita."

"Kesalahpahaman? Bukankah jelas–jelas kau bercumbu dengan Baekhyun dan menikmatinya?" Chanyeol tertawa kecut.

"Tidak" dengan cepat Jongin membantah "Kau salah paham _hyung_, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sungguh maafkan aku yang telah mencium Baekhyun _noona_ waktu itu. Aku benar–benar menyesal." ucapnya tulus. Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan tak memberi respon sedikitpun pada apa yang Jongin katakan.

"Jika seperti ini akhirnya, mungkin saat itu aku lebih memilih tidak datang untuk menemui Baekhyun _noona_" sambungnya lagi.

_**Flashback**_

_Malam itu tidak seperti malam biasanya untuk Baekhyun, karena rencananya hari ini Chanyeol akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana bahagianya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. Baekhyun menyukai hal - hal yang romantis walupun dia lebih sering bersikap cuek dan apa adanya._

_Rambutnya yang indah ia biarkan terurai, tampak cocok dengan dress warna hitam selutut yang chanyeol berikan untuknya. Ditambah dengan aksesoris gelang dan anting mutiara, menambah kesan anggun dan glamour, membuat Baekhyun semakin cantik._

_Drrt…Drtt…ponselnya bergetar, satu pesan masuk. Baekhyun pikir bahwa itu pesan dari Chanyeol, tapi ternyata dugaannya meleset itu pesan dari Jongin_

"_Noona apakah kau ada waktu aku ingin bertemu?"_

_Dengan cepat jari-jarinya mengirim pesan balasan untuk Jongin "Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku cepatlah datang ke apartemen. Aku tak punya waktu lama karena aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol. _

_Ting…tong…ting…tong_

_Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, itu pasti Jongin. Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu, alangkah kagetnya Baekhyun saat mendapati Jongin berdiri di depan pintu apatemennya dengan memegang sebotol soju dan wajah yang kusut. _

_Ada apa dengan anak ini? bukankah Jongin tak kuat minum soju? Ketika Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin segera mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding, memerangkap Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya._

_Chu~_

_Baekhyun terbelalak ketika Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir baekhyun_

_"Jongin-ah" Baekhyun berkata ketika ia berhasil sedikit menjauhkan wajah Jongin darinya "Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Jongin tak menjawab, ia malah kembali mencium Baekhyun, kali ini bahkan ciuman jongin lebih kasar dibandingkan dengan ciuman sebelumnya dan sedikit memaksa. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat–rapat ia tak ingin memberikan ciumannya pada orang lain selain Chanyeol, orang yang paling dia cintai. Karena tidak mendapat akses ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, Jongin dengan kasar menggigit bibir Baekhyun, sehingga membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya dan membuat bibir Baekhyun sedikit berdarah akibat gigitan Jongin._

_Dengan kasar Jongin melumat bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun tetap tidak membalas walaupun kini Jongin telah memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Apakah Jongin sudah gila bagaimana bisa dia mencium perempuan yang sudah memiliki kekasih? lagipula Jongin juga sama telah memiliki kekasih. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padanya? jelas – jelas Jongin mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasih dari CEO muda Park Chanyeol. Jongin terus mencumbu Baekhyun, sedang perempuan itu terus mencoba berontak melepaskan diri. Mereka tak sadar jika pintu apartemen Baekhyun masih terbuka, membuat mereka menjadi tontonan orang yang berlalu-lalang._

_Jongin semakin melumat bibir Baekhyun, kerap kali dia menggigit bibir Baekhyun agar tetap mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Jongin mulai geram ketika ciumannya kerap kali tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan rupanya cukup berhasil karena Baekhyun mau tak mau membalas ciumannya –menurut Jongin–. _

_Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya atas perlakuan Jongin. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menerima semua perlakuan ini. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika matanya terbuka, ia mendapati kekasihnya tengah menatap adegan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Chanyeol terpaku diambang pintu dengan setelan jas rapih. Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang terluka sungguh membuat Baekhyun,ingin berlari menghambur kearahnya dan memeluknya erat, menjelaskan bahwa ini semua tidak benar. _

_Chanyeol hanya diam memandang adegan itu, tanpa sepatah kata ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan jongin yang masih berciuman. Sebutir air bening jatuh dari sudut mata indah Baekhyun, tepat ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya sebelum sempat ia menjelaskan semua._

_**Flashback end**_

"Kau tahu _hyung_, Malam itu aku mabuk dan tanpa sadar mengirim teks pada Baekhyun _noona_, aku benar – benar baru tersadar keesokan paginya dan menemukan Baekhyun _noona_ tengah menangis. Aku rasa ia tidak tidur semalaman dan terus menangis. Sambil terus menangis Baekhyun _noona_ terus berkata bahwa aku telah merusak semuanya dan berkata bahwa kau pasti membencinya. Aku baru menyadari kekacauan yang telah aku buat ketika melihat bibir noona yang membengkak, aku benar–benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Saat aku mabuk, aku benar – benar tak bisa mengendalikannya. Saat itu Baekhyun noona marah padaku, tentu saja. Aku telah mengacaukan kencan kalian berdua."

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"Huh…ii...iitu…entahlah. Aku baru saja menerima kabar bahwa pacarku…" Jongin menjeda kalimatnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan "Bahwa dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, itu benar-benar membuatku _shock_ dan aku menghabiskan malam itu dengan minum-minum." jawab Jongin jujur.

Hening kembali menyelimuti di antara mereka, sebelum Jongin melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Chanyeol tak berniat sama sekali untuk memulai pembicaraan mengingat ia masih cukup kesal dan marah pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya ini. Sehingga ia membiarkan saja pemuda di depannya ini berbicara sesuka hatinya.

"Hari itu, bahkan juga keesokan harinya aku dan Baekhyun _noona_ terus menghubungimu untuk menjelaskan yang terjadi, tapi kau tak mengangkatnya sama sekali dan berakhir dengan teleponmu yang tidak aktif, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya _hyung_?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu apa alasannya?" pertanyaan balik dari Chanyeol yang sudah tentu Jongin bisa menebak apa jawabannya.

Ucapan kata maaf tak henti–hentinya keluar dari mulut Jongin bahwa ia benar–benar menyesali perbuatannya. "Baekhyun _noona_ coba mendatangi kantormu, namun hasilnya nihil kau tak ada disana. Dan ternyata kau telah berangkat ke London hingga dua bulan kemudian kabar mengejutkan datang darimu. Ketika berbagai media di korea mengumumkan pertunanganmu. Saat itu Baekhyun noona berencana menyusulmu ke London, namun ia urungkan niatnya setelah mendengar berita tersebut. Hingga Baekhyun noona mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit beberapa hari."

Mata Chanyeol melebar mendengar penjelasan Jongin barusan, apa ia tidak salah dengar, Baekhyun berencana menyusulnya ke London dan Baekhyun kecelakaan? membayangkannya saja Chanyeol tidak pernah, pasalnya baekhyun bukan tipe wanita yang nekad melakukan apapun, termasuk menyusulnya ke London. Itu benar – benar di luar ekspetasinya. Namun dari cerita Jongin barusan Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan satu hal bahwa ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan, karena setelah kejadian itu ia benar – benar menghindari untuk berhubungan dan berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun walaupun ia sangat menginginkannya.

"Baekhyun kecelakaan?"

"Ya…_noona_ mengalami kecelakaan kau tidak tahu? Dia bahkan harus dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit karena mengalami trauma." ucap Jongin.

"Setelah kecelakaan itu Baekhyun noona tidak pernah membahas tentangmu lagi. Dia selalu menghindarinya, karena dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak pantas untukmu dan kau akan hidup bahagia dengan tunanganmu"

Chanyeol diam entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, dan tetap membiarkan Jongin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku cukup beruntung dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun _noona_ karena kekasihku ternyata lebih memilihku walaupun status dia sekarang bertunangan dengan orang lain. Tapi walaupun aku merasa bahagia, aku juga merasa sedih karena hubunganmu dan Baekhyun _noona_ berakhir tanpa sempat aku menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku benar–benar kagum padanya hyung, dia wanita yang tegar walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia juga terluka. Dan aku merasa malu, karena setelah kejadian itu dia masih memperlakukanku seperti adik kecilnya seolah tak terjadi apa–apa." Jongin mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

Penyesalan, mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran dan hati Chanyeol sekarang, jika saja ia mau mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun waktu itu. Jika saja ia tidak terburu–buru mengambil keputusan untuk mengelola cabang perusahannya di London dan jika saja ia tidak mengiyakan pertunangan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia benar – benar menyesali keputusan yang telah ia buat tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Bukankah jika seperti ini maka yang terluka adalah keduanya? Bukan…tapi Baekhyunlah yang lebih menderita karena keegoisan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, dan tiba – tiba saja sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di rahang Jongin dengan cukup keras, ia benar – benar ingin melakukan ini sejak lama.

"Itu balasan untukmu atas semua yang telah terjadi selama ini." ucap Chanyeol datar lalu meninggalkan Jongin.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih _hyung_ aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." jawab Jongin.

Dengan langkah pasti Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya dan tak lama kemudian Jongin menyusul. Suara dentuman musik yang keras menyambutnya ketika ia keluar ruangan, kontras sekali dengan ruangan yang sempat tadi ia tempati bersama Jongin. Pikirannya melayang pada gadis mungil yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya, Baekhyun. Ia memtuskan untuk diam sebentar di club milik temannya tersebut, hanya sekedar untuk minum bir kesukaannya dan setelah itu pergi.

"_Oppa_…bisakah kau membawa Baekhyun _eonnie_ pulang ke apartemennya?" tiba – tiba saja Tao datang kepada Chanyeol, ketika pemuda itu tengah meminum birnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, mengapa akhir – akhir ini ia sering sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun apakah ini kebetulan atau takdir?

"_Oppa_ aku mohon tolonglah, dia bahkan sudah tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak minum. Aku sudah menghubungi Luhan _eonni_ untuk menjemputnya tapi ia bilang tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengantarnya karena harus mengurus club malam ini karena Kris _oppa_ sedang keluar kota. Aku juga menghubungi jongin tapi dia-" kata–kata Tao terputus, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecerobohan yang ia buat. Tao tahu tentang permasalahan yang terjadi diantara hubungan Baekhyun, Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tidak baik, karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarnya." jawab Chanyeol, sedangkan Tao bersyukur setidaknya Chanyeol tidak marah padanya atas ucapannya barusan.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun yang kini tertidur di meja bar. Tao berkali–kali mengucapkan terima kasih karena Chanyeol mau membantunya untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menempatkan Baekhyun di kursi penumpang, lalu memasangkan seat bealtnya. Ia merapihkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah mantan kekasihnya itu lalu, memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang kini tengah terlelap tidur. Tak ada yang berubah dari gadis ini, ia masih cantik seperti dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Chanyeol pelan karena tak ingin menganggu Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap kemudian mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Setelah itu Chanyeol segera mendudukan dirinya di belakang kemudi dan melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya, ya rumahnya bukan apartemen Baekhyun yang seperti tadi Tao suruh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Ini pasti akibat kebanyakan minum tadi malam, rutuknya dalam hati sambil memegang keningnya berusaha sedikit menghilangkan rasa pusing dikepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara berat milik seseorang mengagetkan Baekhyun yang belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling,

_Tunggu! Dimana ini? _

Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Baekhyun setelah kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya. Ia memperhetikan setiap detail kamar bernuansa putih tersebut dan melihat Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar, sorot matanya menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ahh…maafkan aku, telah merepotkanmu." dengan sedikit terhuyung Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidur, untunglah Chanyeol berdiri tak terlalu jauh darinya dan segera membantu Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau selalu menghindariku Baek?"

"Aku mohon lepaskan tanganmu dariku Chanyeol, aku harus segera pergi." Baekhyun tak berani menatap mata mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya yang terjadi antara kau dan Jongin."

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan padamu Chanyeol? Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya sendiri?"

"Ya aku melihatnya sendiri, tapi aku butuh penjelasanmu. Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin, dan sekarang aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu Baekhyun."

"Jongin?" Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan nama yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Tatap aku baek, mengapa kau berbohong padaku?" karena dari tadi gadis itu selalu menghindar untuk bertatapan langsung dengan chanyeol

"Maafkan aku…" ucapnya lirih.

Mengapa Baekhyun yang meminta maaf, bukankah dia yang telah membuat gadis di depannya ini terluka.

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf, _hmm_?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Gadis di depannya ini kini tengah menunduk, ditatapnya mata sang gadis yang kini menatap tepat di manik mata Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun tampak berkaca–kaca dan mungkin akan menumpahkan air matanya kapan saja, membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek, mengapa kau tak mengatakan ini dari awal, _huh_? Aku benar–benar telah membuatmu terluka." ucap Chanyeol lirih, dia merasa pria paling bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia melukai perempuan yang benar–benar tulus mencintainya?

Direngkuhnya Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dapat ia rasakan dada nya yang basah dan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar di pelukannya, Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata–kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun, ia tak ingin mensia-siakan kesempatan ini untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya ini. Ia tahu ini salah, tak seharusnya ia mengatakan ini, ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mengatakan kata tersebut, sebelum Chanyeol sepenuhnya menjadi milik orang lain.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baek." ada perasaan lega yang menyelimuti hati Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintainya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok ini lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, apakah ini kesempatan kedua yang tuhan berikan untuknya?

Chanyeol berusaha mempersempit jarak diantara mereka sehingga kini bibir keduanya bertemu dan mulai melumat satu sama lain. Dengan lembut mereka menyalurkan kasih sayang lewat ciuman yang memabukan. Sudah lama Chanyeol tak merasakan kelembutan dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mendominasi ciuman diantara mereka, tapi Chanyeol tak membiarkannya lama. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengambil alih ciuman diantara mereka. Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan dari setiap gerakan dan sentuhan yang Bhanyeol berikan, benar–benar memabukkan.

Tapi ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan tiba–tiba, membuat pangutan diantara keduanya terlepas. Apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun? Bukankah barusan ia begitu menikmati ciuman tersebut?

"Ini salah yeol, tak seharusnya kita melakukan ini." Baekhyun berujar dan bersiap untuk pergi, tapi chanyeol menahannya dan membawa kembali baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya

" ini tidak salah, aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, bagian mana yang kau anggap salah?"

"Kau sudah bertunangan Yeol."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak mencintainya Baek tapi aku mencintaimu. Biarkanlah seperti ini." Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tidak berontak namun juga tidak membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun aku ingin kita seperti dulu dan maukah kau menjadi calon istriku?" ucap Chanyeol tanpa beban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 done~<strong>_

_**Kasih tau saya apa kekurangan dari chapter ini? Kritik dan saran masih saya tunggu…**_

_**Terima kasih buat kalian followers dan yang udah favoritin cerita aku, without you I'm nothing…hehe…*so inggris***_

_**Buat yang udah review dari chapter 1 ampe chapter 5…jeongmal gomawoyo~**_

_**Makasih udah mau nyempetin buat ngetik review di FF absurd saya ini *hiks terhura***_

_**Saya baca kok setiap review kalian, malah saya bacanya berulang kali. Walaupun hanya satu atau dua kata*syedih* tapi kalian penyemangat saya.**_

_**Silahkan Invite Bbm saya : 7DE86771 atau Line : teaaaaa_92**_

_**Mari berteman ^^**_

_**Last but not least, review juseyo~**_

_**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The CEO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Kai, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa Baekhyun tak salah dengar? Jika baru saja Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjalin kembali hubungan kembali dengannya? Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang pada Chanyeol. Ia benar – benar bingung, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku harus bekerja." jawab Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak perlu repot–repot bertanya pada Chanyeol dimana pintu keluar, ia sudah hapal betul seluk beluk rumah Chanyeol, bukankah dulu ia sering berkunjung kesini? Bahkan baginya, apartemen milik Chanyeol seperti rumah kedua untuk Baekhyun. Karena hampir sebagian besar waktunya dulu ia habiskan di rumah milik Chanyeol dibandingkan dengan rumah atau apartemennya sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol, berharap pria tinggi itu tidak mengejarnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak, perasaannya benar–benar kacau. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padanya? bahkan mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya frustasi, mengingat kecerobohan yang ia buat tadi malam.

Bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di rumah Chanyeol? jika saja tadi malam ia tidak minum dan berakhir dengan tak sadarkan diri, mungkin ia tidak harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekarang ini. Pikirannya melayang atas kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu barusan di rumah chanyeol, kata–kata cinta keluar dengan lancang dari mulutnya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan itu kepada Chanyeol yang telah memiliki orang lain dan bertunangan, tapi entah mengapa setidaknya ia lega bisa mengucapkan kata itu, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Baekhyun cukup bahagia setidaknya Jongin telah memberi penjelasan atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Baekhyun" suara Chanyeol terdengar dari belakangnya.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk memastikan jika itu memang suara Chanyeol, benar saja pria tinggi itu tengah berlari ke arahnya, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan mengejarnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ada rasa senang yang menyeruak dari dalam hatinya ketika melihat Chanyeol menyusulnya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin sendiri, Baekhyun segera naik taksi yang melintas agar Chanyeol tak dapat mengejarnya, dan strategi itu cukup berhasil untuk membuat Chanyeol berhenti mengejar karena harus kehilangan jejaknya kemana ia pergi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan. Ia merindukan sosok Chanyeol, perasaannya sesak mengingat betapa ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Tak pernah seharipun ia melupakan Chanyeol, karena ia benar – benar mencintai pria itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu betapa terpuruknya Baekhyun ketika harus kehilangannya.

Air mata sepertinya tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata Baekhyun, ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran tentang yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, namun tak berhasil. Semakin ia mencoba untuk melupakan, maka semakin jelas ia mengingat kejadian tersebut. Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol di bibirnya, ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa ia sangat merindukan ciuman dan juga pelukan Chanyeol selama ini. Selalu ada kenyamanan dalam pelukannya.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis, mungkin jika Chanyeol masih sendiri Baekhyun tak perlu berpikir untuk langsung menerimanya kembali. Lagipula mereka nyatanya masih saling mencintai, Baekhyun tidak tahu jika perasaan Chanyeol terhadapnya masih sama seperti dulu, rasa senang bercampur sedih kini menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

Hatinya menginkan Chanyeol untuk selalu berada disisinya, tapi logika berkata lain, Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dan ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang pantas untuk mendampinginya.

"Baek, ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" tanya Luhan, baru saja Baekhyun datang ke studio tempat pemotretan, ia sudah mendapat cercaan pertanyaan dari managernya itu. Wajar jika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Luhan, lihatlah penampilan Baekhyun sekarang baju kemarin malam masih melekat ditubuhnya, tanpa ada polesan _make up_ sedikitpun di wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun belum sempat pulang ke apartemennya, saat di dalam taxi tadi ia mendapat panggilan dari Luhan bahwa hari ini akan ada pemotretan, jika harus pulang terlebih dulu ke apartemennya itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk langsung datang ke studio.

"Baekhyun kau mabuk semalam, _huh_? Tao memberitahuku untuk menjemputmu." ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun yang tengah bersiap hanya diam mendengar ucapan managernya, ia tahu bahwa managernya itu tidak terlalu suka jika Baekhyun pergi ke club sendiri, walaupun club itu milik teman mereka. Luhan terlalu takut jika Baekhyun akan terkena masalah, apalagi sekarang paparazi tengah marak di korea.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tak boleh terlalu sering pergi ke club malam, walaupun itu sudah menjadi hobi dan kebiasanmu kau harus lebih berhati–hati. Walaupun itu club milik Tao, tempat itu belum tentu aman. Kau masih ingat bukan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu ketika seorang paparazi memergokimu masuk ke salah satu club di LA? Aku tak ingin kau kembali terlibat dalam masalah." ujar Luhan, kembali mengingatkan. Luhan mengatakan itu semua bukan karena ia marah pada Baekhyun, tapi ia khawatir pada Baekhyun yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Luhan tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun yang suka minum jika ia sedang mempunyai masalah. Berkali–kali Luhan membujuk Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan kebiasaannya itu dan menceritkan masalahnya pada Luhan. Namun tetap saja cara itu tak berhasil mengubah kepribadian Baekhyun yang memang tertutup, Baekhyun lebih menyukai minum daripada harus menceritakannya kepada orang lain.

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun hanya menjawab dingin, terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi akhir–akhir ini. Membuat pikirannya kacau, dan hanya dengan minum Baekhyun bisa melupakan itu semua.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Luhan khawatir karena beberapa hari ini Luhan merasa jika Baekhyun tidak seperti biasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang ia tutupi. Ia lebih banyak diam berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya cerewet.

"Kau tahu aku _eonnie._" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau menceritakannya pada seseorang." Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Baekhyun. Luhan tak ingin memaksa jika Baekhyun tak ingin bercerita dengannya ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin tertekan.

"_Kajja_, fotographer sudah menunggumu untuk pemotretan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera menyelesaikan riasannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin tengah duduk di salah satu meja restoran Cina kesukaannya, lebih tepatnya restoran Cina kesukaan dia dan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Malam ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo berencana untuk makan malam dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena beberapa hari belakangan ini mereka tidak bertemu diakibatkan jadwal Jongin yang cukup padat. Senyum mengembang di wajah Jongin ketika Kyungsoo memasuki restoran, ia berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan dimana Jongin tengah duduk saat ini. Mereka sengaja duduk di meja paling sudut untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan dari pengunjung.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu lama?" tanya Kyungsoo, sambil merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut dan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, untuk memastikan jika para bodyguard suruhan ayahnya tidak mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin ketika ia melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini? kurasa para pengawal ayahku sudah mengetahui dan mencurigai tempat ini."

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, tampak diluar restoran pria – pria dengan balutan jas rapi sedang berdiri sambil mengawasi ke dalam restoran. Untunglah tempat yang diduduki oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di sudut ruangan dan terhalang oleh sekat bambu, membuat para bodyguard tersebut cukup kesulitan untuk mengawasi mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi." Jongin memakaikan mantelnya ke tubuh mungil milik Kyungsoo. Jongin kemudian menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk keluar dari restoran. Mereka menunggu hingga saat yang tepat untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ketika para bodyguard itu lengah Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera pergi lewat pintu belakang, untunglah para bodyguard tersebut tak ada yang menyadarinya, sehingga mereka bisa dengan bebas pergi dan menghabiskan waktu disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Beruntung taman tersebut sudah cukup sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang berada disana, mungkin karena waktu yang sudah mulai beranjak larut malam. Selera makan mereka sudah hilang sejak meninggalkan restoran, dan akhirnya mereka memilih untuk makan jajanan pinggir jalan.

"Soo… apa kau tau jika aku sangat mencintaimu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Dapat Jongin rasakan jika kekasihnya mengangguk pelan di bahunya.

"Aku harap kau selalu ada disisiku untuk menemani hidupku, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin tulus dan penuh keseriusan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran, tak biasanya kekasihnya bersikap romantis seperti itu.

"Mengapa kau katakan itu semua?" Kyungsoo bertanya menuntut penjelasan, wajahnya sekarang berhadapan dengan wajah Jongin.

"Kau tahu cerita tentang Baekhyun _noona_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_? Akuu harap sekarang mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, aku sudah menjelasakan apa yang terjadi diantara aku dan Baekhyun noona, dan ku harap mereka seperti dulu lagi. Akan tampak serasi jika mereka bersama."

Kyungsoo terdiam, tentu saja ia tahu tentang hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jongin selalu menceritakan kisah Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol pada dirinya dan bagaimana perasaan bersalah selalu menggelayuti perasaan kekasihnya selama ini.

"Soo…kau tak apa?" tanya Jongin karena kekasihnya tersebut hanya diam saja.

" Ya, aku tak apa." ucapnya meyakinkan Jongin.

" kyungsoo apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba–tiba saja keluar dari mulut Jongin, ia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan kekasihnya, karena Kyungsoo sangat jarang untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

" A…a..pa kau bisa ulangi?" tanya kyungsoo gugup.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin mengulang kembali ucapannya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia bingung dengan pikiran dan juga perasaannya sekarang, apakah ia harus menjawab "iya" sementara pikiran dan hatinya untuk orang lain, Yaa pikirannya sekarang sedang melayang pada seorang, Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawabnya, ia tak bisa menjawab itu sekarang apakah ia benar–benar mencintai Jongin atau mencintai Park Chanyeol yang ternyata sedikit demi sedikit telah berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. Dengan pelan Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang milik Jongin, memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang untuk jongin, kekasihnya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, matanya kini menatap teduh mata Jongin.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu" Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku, Jongin-ah." ujarnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saya tahu chapter ini agak asdfghjkl<strong>

**Hanya ini yang bisa saya tuangkan, mianhe *bow***

**Salahkan saya yang kena WB…huhuhu…maaf kalau feelnya kurang dapet dan ga memuaskan. Tapi saya tetep minta review dari kalian, bolehkan****? Buat penyemangat saya untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini. Satu atau dua buah kata tetap sangat berarti buat saya.**

**So review Juseyo~**

**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**


	7. Chapter 7

**The CEO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Kai, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin di taman, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri malam ini. Walaupun hari sudah malam tapi sepertinya rasa takut tidak terpancar diwajah gadis bermata bulat tersebut. Dengan yakin Kyungsoo memilih pulang sendiri. Sebenarnya Jongin bersikukuh ingin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, tapi dengan halus Kyungsoo menolak dan meyakinkan Jongin bahwa semua akan baik–baik saja, lagipula ia tidak ingin membuat Jongin terlibat dalam masalah dengan mengantarnya pulang.

Bagaimana nanti jika para bodyguard ayahnya menemukan Kyungsoo diantar pulang oleh Kim Jongin. Sudah dapat dipastikan Kyungsoo tak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi nanti, mengingat betapa ayahnya tidak suka jika Kyungsoo berhubungan dengan orang lain apalagi dengan Jongin yang notabenenya adalah seorang selebriti. Ayahnya sudah pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Itu sudah jadi prinsipnya, menurutnya semua orang yang bekerja di dunia entertainment bisa dibilang tidak mempunyai masa depan yang cukup cemerlang.

Kyungsoo memanjat pagar tinggi rumahnya, oh jangan lupa dia sudah sering melakukan hal ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin di malam hari. Jadi jangan heran jika Kyungsoo dapat melaluinya dengan mudah dan tanpa sepengetahuan security juga cctv yang ada di dalam rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan cara mengendap–ngendap melewati halaman rumah, cukup bersyukur karena tak begitu banyak security yang berjaga malam itu. Dengan hati–hati Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya sepelan mungkin berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara dan membuat ayah dan ibunya terbangun karena curiga.

"Apakah seperti itu caramu masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo?" tiba–tiba saja lampu di ruang tamu menyala dan suara ayah Kyungsoo bergema di ruangan itu, membuat kaget Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia segera berbalik dan benar saja ayahnya sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Ap..appa_." ucapnya tergagap.

"Kau darimana, _hmm_? Mengapa pulang selarut ini?" tuan Do memandang putrinya penuh selidik.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata sang ayah.

"Mengapa kau pulang di tengah malam seperti ini? kau pergi darimana? Pengawal _appa_ bilang kau menghilang di café dan dia melihatmu dengan seorang pria, siapa dia?"

Kyungsoo seakan mati kutu dicerca pertanyaan oleh ayahnya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lagipula ia tak mungkin memberitahu ayahnya bahwa pria yang bersamanya adalah Kim Jongin, yang berstatus sebagai "kekasihnya". Kyungsoo masih cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, dan ia tak mau membuat masalah semakin bertambah rumit.

"A…a…aku bertemu dengan seorang teman _appa_." ujar Kyungsoo berbohong.

"Jangan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu." ucap ayahnya memperingatkan.

"_A..appa…appa_ tapi dia hanya teman saat aku kuliah." Kyungsoo berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat, bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

"Jangan membantah, dia membawa pengaruh buruk bagimu. Kau pikir ayah tidak tahu bahwa kau sering pulang malam selama ini? Apa kau lupa, kau sudah bertunangan Kyungsoo. Tak seharusnya perempuan yang sudah bertunangan pergi menemui pria lain. Apa kau ingin membuat ayahmu malu? Mulai sekarang kemanapun kau pergi kau akan ditemani oleh pengawal ayah."

"Ayah tapi aku hanya pergi dengan temanku." Kyungsoo berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan membantah." teriak tuan Do, membuat kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Ini pertama kali ayahnya berteriak padanya.

"_Ne…nde appa_." ucapnya pelan, ia tak berani membantah ayahnya. Entah sejak kapan pipinya telah basah oleh air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai pemotretan hari ini Baekhyun kembali lagi ke klub malam milik Tao, tentu saja kali ini ditemani oleh Luhan, ia tak mau jika managernya itu kembali marah padanya. Tadinya Baekhyun berniat untuk pergi sendiri, tapi apa yang terjadi? Luhan terus membuntutinya sepanjang hari, sehingga mau tak mau Baekhyun mengajaknya. Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menari di lantai dansa, gadis itu tampak ceria dan menari mengikuti alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh DJ.

Walaupun Baekhyun tampak begitu ceria dari luar, tapi Luhan tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu tengah berusaha menutupi masalahnya sendiri. Luhan menggeleng pelan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengendalikan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang satu ini. Menurut Luhan dunia malam seperti ini tak baik untuk Baekhyun, mungkin jika sekali atau dua kali Baekhyun datang ke klub malam dalam sebulan ia masih bisa memaklumi, tapi kini Baekhyun hampir datang setiap malam. Jujur saja Luhan cukup khawatir terhadap Baekhyun, Baekhyun seorang publik figure bagaimana nanti jika ada paparazi yang mengikutinya dan menyebarkan foto–fotonya di internet, sudah dapat dipastikan image Baekhyun sebagai model dan gadis polos tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, ia pasti akan kehilangan popularitasnya. Luhan tak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum Baekhyun." Luhan menahan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang siap menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelasnya lagi.

"Hanya satu gelas lagi." Baekhyun tak menghiraukan Luhan sama sekali.

"Apakah kau seperti ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan _to the point_, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menikmati segelas vodka. Sebenarnya pertanyaan tersebut sudah ingin Luhan tanyakan dari beberapa hari lalu.

Sejak pertemuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di bandara pertama kali, ia sudah cukup curiga atas sikap keduanya. Apalagi akhir–akhir ini Luhan sering menemukan Chanyeol mencari artisnya tersebut, membuat rasa penasaran semakin menjadi terhadap hubungan keduanya. Tao memperhatikan Luhan dan Baekhyun dari balik meja bar, jaraknya yang tak begitu jauh dengan mereka membuatnya dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan antara Luhan dan juga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apakah benar kau seperti ini karena ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya karena, gadis itu hanya diam. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Baekhyun." Luhan sedikit berteriak karena kini Baekhyun tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Luhan berusaha mengejar, tapi seseorang menahannya.

"_Jie_, biarkan dia sendiri dulu" ucap Tao, tangannya menahan tubuh Luhan yang hendak mengejar Baekhyun.

"Tao-ya sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan, berharap jika Tao akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan club malam milik Tao, yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah keluar dari tempat ini. Tak peduli umpatan–umpatan yang keluar dari pengunjung akibat ditabrak olehnya. Chanyeol… nama itu yang tengah berputar di otaknya. Mengapa setiap kali ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, justru semakin sulit nama itu hilang dari ingatannya.

_"Baekhyun aku ingin kita seperti dulu dan maukah kau menjadi calon istriku?"_

_"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Chanyeol?"_

Pertanyaan Chanyeol dan pertanyaan dari Luhan terus terngiang di otaknya, bisakah sehari saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mendengar namanya disebut. Sungguh ini membuatnya tersiksa.

"Hey nona, bisakah kau berjalan memakai matamu?" teriak seorang lelaki yang baru saja ditabrak oleh Baekhyun, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak terima karena Baekhyun baru saja membuat botol minumannya terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku paman." ucapnya pelan.

"Apa seperti itu caramu meminta maaf nona?"

"Sungguh maafkan aku, aku benar–benar menyesal." kini Baekhyun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk diberikan kepada lelaki itu. Tapi lelaki itu hanya diam, menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, dari atas hingga bawah.

"Maafkan aku paman aku harus pergi." Baekhyun merasakan gelagat aneh dari paman tersebut, dengan tergesa–gesa Baekhyun berusaha meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tapi ternyata ia kalah cepat dengan paman tersebut, yang dengan sigap menahan tangannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Mengapa kau buru–buru sekali? Bagaimana jika sebagai ganti rugi kau temani aku malam ini?"

"Paman, aku mohon lepaskan tanganku." Baekhyun benar–benar ketakutan kali ini, ia sungguh berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

"Paman aku mohon" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram paman tersebut.

"Baekhyun" ucap seorang pria yang berdiri di ujung lorong, membuat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bahwa tuhan mendengar doanya untuk mengirimkan seorang penolong untuknya.

"Jongdae-ya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu canggung, hanya keheningan yang tercipta karena tak ada seorangpun yang berani membuka suara. Baekhyun duduk di bangku depan, ia sibuk menunduk dan menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan Jongdae yang duduk di kursi penumpang sibuk memperhatikan kedua orang yang ada di depan, keduanya benar – benar seperti orang asing yang tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Ya, di mobil tersebut tidak hanya ada Jongdae dan Baekhyun, ada orang lain yang ikut bersama mereka, Park Chanyeol yang kini tengah sibuk menyetir.

Jangan tanya mengapa Chanyeol bisa berada satu mobil dengan mereka, sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi Chanyeol dan Jongdae terus mengikuti kegiatan Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu tak cukup menyadari keberadaannya. Sejak pemotretan, hingga Baekhyun pergi dan keluar dari club milik Tao, Chanyeol sudah mengikuti kegiatan gadis tersebut seharian ini. Hanya saja ia tak ingin menampakkan batang hidungnya, dihadapan Baekhyun, bukan pengecut tetapi ia tak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun pergi lagi untuk menghindarinya. Oleh karena itu, ia menyuruh Jongdae yang turun untuk menolong Baekhyun tadi. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan lagi gadis itu pergi untuk yang kedua kali dari hidupnya. Jangan tanya darimana ia mendapatkan jadwal Baekhyun seharian ini, semua itu ia dapatkan atas informasi dari Luhan

"Turunkan aku di halte depan." ucap Jongdae memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka, tanpa berpikir dua kali Chanyeol segera menepikan mobilnya, ditempat yang sesuai keinginan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian berdua, kalian seperti patung es di kutub utara" ucap Jongdae sebelum keluar dari mobil dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tak apa–apa?" Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana, tentu saja ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun "Mengapa kau begitu ceroboh? bagaimana jadinya jika aku dan Jongdae tak menemukanmu? mungkin besok pagi kau sudah menjadi berita utama di televisi."

"Turunkan aku di depan" ucap Baekhyun dingin tak menggubris sama sekali perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka seatbealtnya namun lengan kokoh Chanyeol menahannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol berucap dingin.

"Chanyeol turunkan aku." ulang Baekhyun, ia tak bisa tahan lama–lama jika hanya harus berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menananggapinya ia hanya fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Chanyeol." kali ini Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya dan sukses membuat Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

"Kau tak apa–apa? " tanya Baekhyun khawatir atas kejadian barusan, ia takut jika Chanyeol terluka. Tentu saja Baekhyun masih peduli padanya, ia masih mencintainya lelaki ini bukan?

"Jangan pergi." ucap Chanyeol tepat menatap manik mata Baekhyun, namun gadis itu segera membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" ucapnya. chanyeol mengusap bibir plum milik Baekhyun lalu menuntunnya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Baekhyun tak menolak tapi ia juga tak membalas ciumannya.

"Jangan seperti ini Yeol, aku mohon. Ini salah." air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi dari mata indah Baekhyun. Ia berubah jadi gadis yang cengeng akhir–akhir ini. Ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, tak ada yang salah." Teriak Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun bungkam.

"Baekhyun mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku dan calon istriku? Aku ingin kita seperti dulu." Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, yang kemarin ia katakan pada Baekhyun. "Aku tak akan mengulang permintaan ini lagi padamu"

Deg…

Baekhyun terdiam seolah–olah bahwa permintaan tersebut adalah permintaan terakhir Chanyeol baginya. Hatinya memilih untuk menerima Chanyeol, tapi logika berkata lain bahwa ia tak seharusnya menerima permintaan tersebut, Chanyeol sudah bertunangan.

"Baekhyun." belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman. Biarkan dia egois kali ini, cinta benar – benar telah melumpuhkan logikanya dan membiarkan hati yang bertindak sesuai keinginannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih yang udah mau review di chap kemarin juga yang udah ngasih saran lewat bbm. Terima Kasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favoritin ff saya ini. Sedikit promosi ya. Silahkan baca ff saya yang lainnya ^^<strong>

**Reviewnya saya tunggu…**

**Sorry for typos**

**Saranghae~**


	8. Chapter 8

**The CEO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Kai, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Hatinya sakit setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri jika ia mencintai dan merindukan pria ini. Chanyeol tak bergeming ketika Baekhyun menciumnya, ia tak percaya apa yang sedang di lakukan Baekhyun, gadis itu tengah menciumnya dengan lembut.

Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, tapi ciuman hangat yang dirindukannya. Baekhyun melepas ciumannnya ketika ia merasa Chanyeol tak membalasnya, nafasnya terengah ia mencoba mencari oksigen untuk paru – parunya namun Chanyeol dengan lembut kembali menarik tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun tidak melawan ia justru membalas ciuman Chanyeol, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana chanyeol memanjakan bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ia merindukan bibir yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini mereka pendam. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepas pangutan diantara mereka terlebih dulu. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya. Memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun satu yang pasti, Baekhyun semakin cantik menurutnya. Perlahan tangan lembut Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap pipi halus gadis itu, membelainya dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun terbuai dalam setiap sentuhannya. Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia benar–benar merindukan dan mencintai pria ini. Perkataan Chanyeol barusan benar–benar membuatnya takut, ia tak ingin kehilangan pria ini lagi, Chanyeol segalanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku bersikap egois kali ini?" setitik air mata jatuh dari mata Baekhyun.

Ya…biarkan dia egois kali ini, untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk kebahagiannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol kembali pergi dari hidupnya, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan? Ia takut jika ia kembali melepaskan pria ini, kesempatan tak akan datang lagi padanya dan ketika ia tersadar, hanya ada penyesalan yang di dapatkan. Baekhyun tidak mau itu, walaupun ini salah tapi biarlah seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau selalu menangis setiap bertemu denganku, _hmm_?" chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang terjatuh dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku. Aku benar–benar mencintaimu. Jangan pergi, kumohon." Akhirnya kata–kata yang selama ini dipendam keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan chanyeol.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan pria ini pergi dari hidupnya, sungguh ia benar – benar tak bisa. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat menicintai dan membutuhkan chanyeol untuk selalu disisinya. tak taukah betapa ia merindukan pria ini selama tak disisinya ?

Chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang kini menundukan wajahnya dan kembali menangis tersedu. Betapa bahagianya Chanyeol ketika mendengar bahwa Baekhyun masih mencintainya dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Itu artinya bahwa Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk selalu berada disisinya. Hatinya bersorak senang akan hal itu.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, ia tidak suka melihat gadis ini kembali menangis karena dirinya. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun perlahan mencoba menenangkan perempuan itu. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang Chanyeol beralih menangkup wajah mungil itu, menghapus jejak–jejak air mata masih tersisa disana.

"Kau milikku dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi milikku, mengerti?" ucap Chanyeol lembut matanya menatap langsung hazel milik Baekhyun, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ini sebagai tanda kau milikku." Chanyeol menyematkan cincin berhiaskan sebuah permata di jari manis Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Baekhyun menganga tak percaya apa yang barusan dilakukan Chanyeol, pria ini selalu penuh kejutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun tak henti – hentinya memandang cincin pemberiannya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku menyukainya, Yeollie."

Keduanya kini berada di rumah Chanyeol, sebenarnya bukan keinginan Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumah kekasihnya ini. Tapi Chanyeol lah yang membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya sehingga mau tak mau ia menginap kembali dirumah milik Chanyeol, Lagipula hari sudah lewat tengah malam, cukup berbahaya baginya jika ia memaksakan diri untuk pulang naik taksi. Ya kekasih, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja kembali memulai hubungan mereka, dan Chanyeol sudah mematenkan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya kembali.

"Cincin itu milikmu."

"Milikku?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Ya milikmu, aku sudah menyimpannya sejak lama."

"Sejak kapan?" Baekhyun masih cukup penasaran atas cincin yang kini telah menjadi miliknya.

"Sebelum semua kesalahpahaman di antara kita terjadi."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya lebar "Selama itukah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ia berusaha membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Mereka sudah terbiasa berbagi tempat tidur bersama, karena Baekhyun yang selalu merengek agar Chanyeol menemaninya untuk tidur.

"Maafkan aku." lagi–lagi rasa penyesalan itu muncul dihati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir manis Baekhyun "Jangan meminta maaf, kau milikku sekarang."

"Kau tahu itu adalah cincin pemberian _eomma_, eomma menyuruhku untuk memberikan cincin tersebut pada calon istriku kelak." Cerita Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Aku sangat merindukannmu." ucap Baekhyun tangannya kini melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol, memeluknya.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, tangannya sibuk memainkan rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama di London? Apakah disana menyenangkan? Kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu? Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dulu." ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya barusan "Maafkan aku. Ahh..benarkah kau merindukanku?" tanyanya mencoba menggoda sang kekasih.

"_Hmm_…tentu saja, kau pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat aku menjelaskan semuanya. Kau bahkan mematikan handphonemu dan tak ingin bertemu denganku, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah hingga akhirnya aku menerima kabar bahwa kau telah pergi ke London."

Chanyeol ingat semua itu amarah membutakan semuanya. Hey…tapi siapa yang tidak marah jika kekasihnya dicium oleh orang lain? menurutnya ia pantas melakukan semua itu. Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun barusan, hingga gadis itu kembali berbicara.

"Setelah kepergianmu, kau tahu aku selalu berharap kau menghubungiku seperti apa yang kau lakukan dulu, walaupun rasanya mustahil tapi aku selalu berharap. Hingga dua bulan kemudian berita pertunanganmu muncul di pemberitaan acara televisi. Sejak saat itu aku berpikir jika kau sudah melupakanku." Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, rasanya sakit jika ia mengingat Chanyeol yang kini sudah bertunangan.

"Yeollie kuharap kau selalu berada disisiku, jangan pergi lagi karena aku sungguh–sungguh mencintaimu. Walaupun jalan yang kutempuh ini salah tapi setidaknya aku berkorban untuk kebahagianku. _Saranghae…_"

DEG

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah, bukan hanya pada Baekhyun tapi juga pada Kyungsoo, tunangannya. Untuk selamanya ia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Baekhyun dihatinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo begitu saja gadis itu kini sudah menjadi tunangannya, kedua keluarga mereka sudah bertemu. Chanyeol bisa saja memutuskan pertunangan tersebut secara sepihak lagipula sebelum mereka bertunangan, Chanyeol telah memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa ada gadis lain yang dicintainya begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang telah memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa dia telah memiliki kekasih.

Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua mereka? Ia menyesal karena kini Kyungsoo harus ikut terlibat ke dalam permasalahannya. Chanyeol harus bertemu Kyungsoo secepat mungkin untuk membicarakan semua ini.

"_Jaljayo_ Baekhyunie, _nado saranghae…_" ucap Chanyeol sepelan mungkin pada Bekhyun yang kini telah memejamkan mata, takut jika membuat gadis itu terbangun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Park Chanyeol." suara memekakan telinga milik Jongdae terdengar begitu nyaring di rumah milik Chanyeol pagi itu, membuat siapa saja yang sedang tertidur pulas terbangun karena ulahnya. Ya Chanyeol terbangun karena ulah sahabatnya barusan, namun gadis yang tidur di sebelahnya hanya bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya gara–gara teriakan yang menggangu tidurnya di pagi hari.

Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup Chanyeol berusaha membuka matanya, ia masih butuh untuk tidur, tapi suara Jongdae yang memekan telinga membuatnya terbangun dan menganggu waktu istirahatnya. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidur untuk menemui biang onar yang telah menganggu tidur nyamannya dengan Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya Jongdae sudah lebih dulu masuk tanpa permisi ke kamar tidurnya.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau lupa- eh…eoh Baekhyun?" Jongdae tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia cukup kaget dengan Baekhyun yang berada di dalam kamar sahabatnya. Gadis itu tengah tertidur di ranjang Chanyeol, ia sedikit terusik dengan keributan yang Jongdae lakukan barusan. Sehingga mau tak mau ia membuka matanya, walaupun mata sipitnya tak sepenuhnya terbuka. Chanyeol memandang Jongdae yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu dengan tatapan murka, seolah–olah Chanyeol siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Kurasa aku akan menunggumu diluar." ucap Jongdae sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tidur disebelahnya ia yakin jika tadi Baekhyun sempat membuka matanya, namun ternyata gadis itu sudah kembali lelap tertidur. Ia sedikit membetulkan selimut Baekhyun yang sedikit tersingkap. Senyuman tersamar di wajahnya. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang terjadi di dalam hidup Chanyeol akhir – akhir ini.

Ia tidak menyangka jika takdir akan membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan membawa kembali gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun benar–benar cantik jika sedang tidur seperti ini, wajahnya polos tanpa _make up_ membuat Chanyeol tak bosan memandangnya. Tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun yang berdandan seperti biasanya, hanya saja jika wajahnya polos seperti ini terkesan lebih natural. Lagipula bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu tetap cantik dimatanya. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun pelan sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Ia takut jika membuatnya terbangun, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan menemui Jongdae.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?" tanya Jongdae, sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi ke arah Chanyeol, mereka masih berada di rumah milik Chanyeol. Untunglah kegiatan dikantor tidak terlalu banyak hingga mereka berdua bisa sedikit lebih santai untuk pergi ke kantor.

"Begitulah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyesap kopinya.

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak percaya jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan kembali berbaikan secepat ini. Senyum tipis tersirat di wajah milik Jongdae. Jujur saja ia cukup merasa senang melihat Chanyeol bahagia seperti ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu dengan Kyungsoo? dan juga orang tuamu?" Jongdae menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk kopi, kini pandangannya beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membicarakan masalah ini secepatnya dengan Kyungsoo."

"Secepat itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku rasa itu yang terbaik. Lagipula aku tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk kembali pergi." jawab Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Jongdae kembali bertanya karena pertanyaan ini belum Chanyeol jawab.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti." ucap Chanyeol tenang sambil kembali meminum kopinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponsel berwarna putih itu terus bergetar, Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sebentar setelah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Tak ada niatan hanya untuk sekedar mengangkatnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon? " tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan "Luhan _eonnie_."

Chanyeol tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, pasalnya ia sudah tahu mengapa pacar sahabatnya yang juga merangkap sebagai manager Baekhyun itu terus menghubungi kekasihnya. Itu semua karena Baekhyun pergi tanpa Luhan tahu kemana perginya, bukan karena Baekhyun marah pada Luhan karena kejadian di club waktu itu. Hanya saja setelah kejadian tersebut Baekhyun mematikan handphonennya, membuatnya tak bisa dihubungi oleh siapapun. Dan Baekhyun baru menyalakan handphonenya beberapa hari yang lalu alasannya sederhana karena ia lupa. Untuk saat ini Baekhyun benar–benar tak berniat mengangkat atau memberitahu managernya tersebut tentang keadaannya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan padanya, yaitu menceramahi dan memarahinya karena ia hilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu keadaannya kepada Luhan.

Apalagi selama ia menghilang Baekhyun tak tinggal di apartemennya, melainkan di tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika nanti Luhan kembali menanyakan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

Tidak…dia butuh waktu untuk menceritakan itu semua kepada Luhan, apalagi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol saat ini bisa dikatakan hubungan terlarang. Entahlah Baekhyun bingung sendiri jika harus bercerita pada Luhan, ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin memendam masalah ini selamanya, cepat atau lambat Luhan pasti akan tahu tentang hubungannya.

"Apa kau ada jadwal besok?" tanya Chanyeol membuat semua pikiran Baekhyun buyar seketika.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tidak lupa akan jadwalnya selama ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok." ujar Chanyeol.

Dan lagi–lagi Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun kembali dengan pemikirannya, sepertinya ia memang harus menceritakan hal ini secepatnya pada Luhan, pikirnya.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Chanyeol menyadari jika sejak tadi kekasihnya tersebut lebih banyak melamun "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang seakan tersadar jika barusan ia dipanggil oleh kekasihnya, segera menatap Chanyeol yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

" Ya."

"Kau baik–baik saja?" lagi–lagi Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan.

"Ah ya…tentu aku baik – baik saja." jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun mengingat Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kantor. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Chanyeol tak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dan ternyata itu cukup berhasil. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku akan memasak untukmu."

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Memakai celemek dan mempersiapkan bahan makanan yang akan ia masak. Rambutnya yang indah ia ikat menjadi kucir kuda. Tak bisa dipungkiri Chanyeol bahagia, ia bahagia dengan Baekhyun yang ada disisinya. Chanyeol tersenyum, mereka layaknya suami istri jika seperti ini. Pandangan Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun yang sedang memasak.

Drrrt…drrrt….

Ponsel Chanyeol begetar menandakan pesan masuk, dengan malas ia membukanya. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Jongdae.

_"Apa kau sudah menemui Kyungsoo?"_

Chanyeol tak bergeming ketika ia membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Ia hanya membaca pesan tersebut, tak ingin membalasnya. Ia tau jika sampai saat ini ia belum memberitahu Kyungsoo soal masalahnya. Bukan karena ia sengaja tak ingin memberitahu, tapi Chanyeol sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat. Rencananya akhir pekan ini ia akan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan orang tua gadis itu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan, memasukan smartphonenya ke dalam saku tanpa membalas pesan sahabatnya tersebut. Matanya kembali fokus pada Baekhyun yang sedang memasak, melupakan sejenak pesan yang barusan saja masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di tempat lain Luhan sibuk dengan handphonenya, dan berjalan mondar–mandir di hadapan Sehun hingga membuat namja itu sedikit kesal. Sejak kedatangannya tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Luhan hanya sibuk dengan handphonenya tak memperdulikan kekasihnya yang baru saja datang dengan muka kusut.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu." Sehun menarik Luhan, membuatnya sedikit terkejut, karena dengan sekali tarikan Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tapi Baekhyun…" Luhan tak melanjutkan kata – katanya, ia nampak berpikir.

Jelas sekali terpancar raut kekhawatiran di wajah Luhan. Luhan mengira jika Baekhyun marah padanya gara–gara kejadian di café tempo hari. Hingga membuat gadis itu tak mengangkat teleponnya karena marah dan tak ingin berbicara dengannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya bertanya tentang hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Luhan tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. Ia baru tahu tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari Tao, gadis itu yang menceritakan semua pada Luhan.

"Ada apa Lu?" Sehun membuyarkan semua pemikiran Luhan.

"Tidak…aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun baik–baik saja, tenanglah. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, yang harus kau khawatirkan itu aku" ujar Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai bertanya ini itu pada Sehun.

"Apa kau sakit? Apa yang terjadi ? Apa seseorang melukaimu?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan yang sibuk memeriksa keadaaanya. Dalam hati Sehun tersenyum ia suka melihat Luhan yang panik karena mengkhawatirkannya.

" Apa kau tak lihat muka ku yang kusut? Kau terlalu perduli dengan orang lain dan mengacuhkanku sejak kemarin." Sehun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, berpura–pura marah pada Luhan walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tega. Gadis itu terlalu polos.

Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar, memang benar sejak kemarin ia mengacuhkan Sehun. Ia justru lebih mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Ia tak begitu menyadari muka kekasihnya yang kusut, hingga akhirnya Sehun sendiri yang memberitahunya. Benar–benar kekasih yang buruk pikirnya. Tak seharusnya ia mengacuhkan Sehun seperti itu, bukankah Sehun tunangannya? Bagaimana bisa Luhan samapai melupakannya, ia menyesal.

"Maafkan aku." ujarnya menyesal.

Sehun tersenyum, ia tak bisa berlama–lama memarahi Luhan.

"Tenanglah aku tidak marah padamu." ia mengangkat wajah Luhan yang menunduk untuk menatapnya. "Aku yakin Baekhyun baik–baik saja, bukankah besok dia ada jadwal? Dia orang yang bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya bukan? Kau bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengannya nanti."

"Kau benar Sehun, aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok dan aku bisa berbicara dengannya nanti." Luhan berusaha tersenyum, Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sayang lalu mengecup bibir peach milik kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima Kasih buat semua yang sudah mendukung(?) ff ini, baik dengan cara mereview, favorit atau juga follow. <strong>

**Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya *bow* **


	9. Chapter 9

**The CEO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Kai, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Baekhyun kembali kepada rutinitasnya semula, dengan ditemani Chanyeol, tentu saja. Beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya, Baekhyun menyadari itu. Bagaimana mereka tidak curiga, diawali dengan mereka yang datang bersama kemudian Chanyeol yang tak pernah lepas menggandeng tangannya, membuat siapa saja bertanya–tanya ada hubungan apa diantara keduanya. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya, namun Chanyeol tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia justru semakin erat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik–baik saja. Walaupun Baekhyun sedikit kurang nyaman dengan tatapan–tatapan yang ditujukan padanya, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya menuruti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Baekhyun _noona_." sapa Jongin sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka agak sedikit jauh, senyum terlukis di wajahnya ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut segera menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia membalas senyum Jongin, tapi tidak dengan pria yang berada disebelahnya –Chanyeol-. Dia memasang tampang dingin, ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggil kekasihnya. Masih ada perasaan tak rela dihatinya jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan pria ini. Baekhyun cukup sadar untuk mengetahui itu semua, suasana menjadi sedikit kaku apalagi ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu seperti ini setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

" Pagi Baekhyun _noona_, Chanyeol _hyung_" Jongin baru menyadari jika ternyata Baekhyun tak datang sendiri hari ini, ia ditemani Chanyeol. Senyuman di wajah Kai semakin mengembang tatkala ia melihat tangan Chanyeol yang menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

_Sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah kembali baik _. Jongin berucap dalam hati.

"Pagi Jongin-ah" Baekhyun sedikit ragu untuk membalasnya, ia melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya, ekspresi Chanyeol tampak dingin. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Sampai kapan Chanyeol akan bersikap seperti itu pada Jongin? pikirnya. Suasana seperti ini benar–benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

Hari ini Baekhyun memang ada jadwal pemotretan untuk sebuah merek baju koleksi musim dingin tapi kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Jongin akan menjadi model pasangannya untuk merek baju tersebut, jadi wajar saja Jongin sekarang berada disini. Jadi bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol pergi menemani Baekhyun pemotretan hari ini. Sebelumnya Chanyeol telah menyuruh asistennya untuk memeriksa jadwal Baekhyun dan ketika ia melihat bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukan pemotretan dengan Jongin membuatnya berpikir untuk mengantar dan menemani kegiatan Baekhyun hari ini hingga selesai.

"Aku harap tidak akan ada lagi kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kita. Maafkan atas kebodohanku. Aku harap kalian terus bersama-sama, karena kalian benar–benar serasi jika seperti ini. Hanya kau _hyung_ yang bisa membuat Baekhyun noona bahagia." ujar Jongin seraya tersenyum kepada Chanyeol yang tengah mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Apa kau masih marah padanya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol setelah Jongin berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Butuh keberanian untuk menanyakan hal tersebut, ia takut jika hal tersebut dapat menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol masih berpikiran negatif tentang dia dan Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya, gadis itu tampak menunduk seakan takut hanya untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. Ia dapat melihatnya di wajah cantik tersebut.

"Aku tak marah padanya" jawab Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap hazel milik kekasihnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kata–katanya kembali.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk kembali terbiasa dengannya lagi. Aku justru berterima kasih padanya. Karena berkat Jongin aku sadar, aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan tindakan bodoh, maafkan aku." tangan Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. Mata baekhyun berkaca–kaca karena ucapan tulus dari Chanyeol barusan, jujur saja ia merasa terharu sekaligus juga lega. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, kata–kata Chanyeol barusan benar–benar membuatnya tenang. Ia tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan dari perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

" _Uljima…_" ucap Chanyeol seraya mencium kedua mata milik kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan singkat.

" Ehemm…" suara dehaman terdengar ketika Baekhyun mengecup Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Eonni._" Baekhyun berkata takut–takut dan juga malu. Ia takut jika Luhan akan memarahinya dan ia juga malu karena Luhan dan Sehun baru saja memergokinya yang tengah mengecup Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar Baek?" ucap Luhan tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang ada disana. Tanpa mendengar jawaban ya atau tidak dari mulut Baekhyun, Luhan langsung menarik tangan gadis itu, menjauh dari Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Mereka hanya butuh untuk bicara berdua.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu untuk bercerita. Apa kau marah padaku? jangan membuatku khawatir." ucap Luhan ketika dirasa jarak mereka cukup aman dari Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk tidak mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"_Eonnie…_" Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan tindakan Luhan. Ini tidak seperti hal dibayangkannya, Luhan tidak memarahinya. "_Eonnie_ tidak marah padaku?"

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Baek. Kau pergi begitu saja dari club membuatku merasa bersalah. Dan kau tidak bisa kuhubungi beberapa hari terakhir, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, jangan mengulanginya." nasehat Luhan panjang lebar.

"Maafkan aku _eonnie_…"

Luhan menghela nafas "Aku sudah tau semuanya Baek, tentang kau dan Chanyeol. Tao bercerita padaku."

"Tao bercerita tentang hubunganku dan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang–nimbang haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan? tentang hubungannya dan Chanyeol sekarang?

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Apakah sesuatu terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya Luhan. Walaupun ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tapi setidaknya ia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Baekhyun.

Setelah menimbang–nimbang untuk beberapa saat akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan dari awal. Bukankah lebih baik jika Luhan mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya sendiri daripada orang lain? Lagipula cepat ataupun lambat Luhan pasti akan mengetahui tentang status hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah Baekhyun sudah menganggap Luhan seperti kakaknya sendiri?

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu _eonnie_ setelah selesai pemotretan."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban tanda ia menyetujui. Luhan menghela nafas lega karena setidaknya Baekhyun mau berbagi cerita dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai pemotretan Baekhyun meminta ijin kepada Sehun dan juga Chanyeol yang tengah menunggu mereka, bahwa ia dan Luhan ingin berbicara sebentar secara empat mata. Dan disinilah Baekhyun dan Luhan sekarang, di salah satu ruangan yang terletak di sudut studio pemotretan yang cukup sepi dari lalu lalang orang hingga mereka bebas untuk berbicara secara terbuka tanpa harus cemas jika ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap waspada dan juga hati–hati saat berbicara.

"Astaga Baekhyun…" hanya itu yang mampu Luhan ucapkan ketika Baekhyun selesai menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat seperti apa, ini benar–benar rumit. Apa Baekhyun sudah gila? pikirnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah bertunangan?

Bagaimana jika suatu hari media tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol ? sudah dipastikan bahwa hal tersebut akan merusak karirnya dan dia akan di cap sebagai perempuan perebut tunangan orang walaupun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mencintai dan pertunangan tersebut bukan kehendak Chanyeol melainkan orangtuanya. Apakah Baekhyun berencana merusak karirnya sendiri ?

Baekhyun tampak diam, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, tapi ia cukup lega karena dapat berbagi dengan Luhan. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya kepada Luhan, karena bagaimanapun keputusan ini tidak bisa dianggap benar. Namun yang pasti ia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk kembali bersama dengan Chanyeol walaupun ia tahu resiko apa yang akan dihadapinya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, ia tak mungkin menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menjauhi ataupun memutuskan Chanyeol pada kenyataannya mereka saling mencintai dan itu sudah menjadi keputusan mereka berdua, hanya saja keadaan yang membuatnya rumit. Sekarang Luhan hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun dan kebahagian untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berbicara?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kemana Luhan _noona_?" tanya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun yang berjalan seorang diri.

"Dia sudah pergi duluan dengan Sehun karena ada urusan." jawab Baekhyun. Luhan dan Baekhyun berpisah ketika mereka keluar dari studio karena Sehun sudah menunggu Luhan disana, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menuju parkiran seorang diri.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya "Kurasa kita juga harus segera pergi." ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum, berhasil membuat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun karena bingung. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul tujuh malam tak biasanya Chanyeol akan mengajaknya pulang pada jam yang masih bisa dikatakan belum terlalu malam.

"Kemana?"

"Bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, tunanganku. Untuk membicarakan tentang semua ini."

Baekhyun tertegun, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol dengan "semua ini" yaitu tentang hubungan yang saat ini mereka jalani. Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan dengan mengajak Baekhyun bertemu tunangannya?

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika Kyungsoo mengetahui tentang hubungan kita Baek. Setelah itu aku akan berbicara dengannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang telah orang tua kita buat, aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik."

Kata-kata Chanyeol berhasil membuat mata sipit milik Baekhyun melebar. Jujur saja semua itu cukup membuatnya tercengang karena kaget.

"Chanyeol, tunggu" Baekhyun berujar pada Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya bersiap untuk pergi. Sontak panggilan Baekhyun tersebut berhasil membuat pria tinggi itu berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"_Wae_? Ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam, ia menunduk sambil menggigiti bibirnya. Chanyeol yang seolah mengerti jika kekasihnya sedang gelisah, langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"_Wae_? Apa yang kau pikirkan Baek? Apa yang kau takutkan? Katakan padaku." ucap Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Yeoli bisakah kau tak membicarakan semua ini dengannya terlebih dulu?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, matanya kini menatap hazel milik Baekhyun. Kerutan muncul di keningnya "Wae? Apa kau takut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak takut. Hanya saja…bukankah ini terlalu terburu-buru? aku butuh waktu untuk semua ini, tunggulah hingga waktu yang tepat. Biarlah seperti ini untuk sementara waktu sebelum nanti pada akhirnya aku siap untuk menghadapinya."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam, namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum mengerti "Maaf aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu Baek, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya seraya mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kita tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan semua ini hingga kau siap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermata bulat dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu tampak sedang memandang keluar jendela kamar yang terbuka, tak ia perdulikan rasa dingin akibat angin yang berhembus malam itu. berkali-kali ia menghela nafas berat, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Hingga suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

Tok..tok...tok .

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo tampak diketuk dari luar.

"Eomma" ucapnya saat kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar melihat siapa pelaku pengetukan. tampak wajah sang ibu yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Appa_ menunggumu dibawah untuk makan malam."

"_Appa_?"

Sang ibu mengangguk "Cepatlah bersiap sebelum ayahmu marah"

"Nde eomma baiklah." Kyungsoo menurut lalu mengikuti ibunya berjalan ke ruang makan. tampak ayahnya yang telah siap disana, untuk makan malam bersama. Hanya suara alat makan yang terdengar saat makan malam tersebut berlangsung, tak ada percakapan ataupun obrolan ringan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol lagi?" tanya tuan Do setelah makan malam tersebut selesai.

"Belum _appa_…Chanyeol _oppa _sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya." Kyungsoo beralasan.

"Ah begitu."

"Kyungsoo-yah karena Chanyeol pulang ke Seoul lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan maka kami memutuskan untuk mempercepat pernikahanmu dengannya."

Mata kyungsoo membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan sang ayah yang tak membicarakan hal tersebut lebih dulu dengannya

"_Appa_" protesnya.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu Kyungsoo. Minggu depan akan ada pesta yang diadakan para direksi, ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang baik untuk mengenalkanmu sebagai tunangan Chanyeol kepada para petinggi perusahaan. Aku ingin kau datang, dan jangan membuatku malu. _Appa _tak ingin mendengar apapun alasanmu untuk tidak menghadari pesta tersebut." Tuan Do berujar penuh penekanan kepada putri semata wayangnya sebelum akhirnya pria itu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya duduk.

"_Nde appa_" jawabnya. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 done<strong>

**Hallo ketemu lagi sama saya, saya cuma mau minta maaf karena ff ini ga di update-update *bow*. Cuma mau ngasih tau klo ff ini telah saya edit namun tidak mengubah keseluruhan cerita, jadi maaf klo ada reader yang bingung. Saya hanya berharap dengan di editnya cerita ini semoga menjadi ff yang lebih baik untuk kedepannya. **

**Regards **

**Ryubee, 03-07-2015**


	10. Chapter 10

**The CEO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Kai, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Note : Dimohon baca author note dibawah **

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar penuturan dan juga perintah dari ayahnya tersebut. Entah berapa kali hal tersebut telah ia lakukan, ia tak bisa membantah ataupun protes apa yang ayahnya katakan. Semuanya akan berakhir percuma karena apa yang ayahnya katakan merupakan keputusan mutlak dan tak bisa dibantah. Bahkan ibunya pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika sudah seperti itu. Contohnya saja adalah pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol, itu semua adalah kehendak ayahnya, bukan keinginannya. Alasannya klise bahwa ia menginginkan anaknya hidup bahagia kelak dan menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang tepat, walaupun kyungsoo tahu bahwa bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Jika sudah seperti itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut. Kyungsoo bukan tipe gadis yang suka membantah apa perintah orang tua, bukan karena takut tapi ia hanya anak yang ingin berbakti kepada orang tua walaupun keputusan tersebut mengorbankan kebahagiannya sendiri. Perasaan menyesal terkadang menggelayuti perasaannya, andai saja ia bisa mengulang waktu, ingin rasanya ia menolak apa yang selalu menjadi kehendak ayahnya.

Perkataan ayahnya tadi masih jelas terngiang-ngiang di telinga. Jujur saja ia tak menyangka jika ayahnya akan mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun kini Kyungsoo mencintai Chanyeol tunangannya, tapi rasa cintanya terhadap Jongin masih jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rasa cintanya terhadap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia benar-benar bingung. Disatu sisi ia tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka yang tidak berbakti kepada orang tua, tapi disisi lain ia juga ingin hidup bahagia dengan lelaki pilihannya sendiri. Dan saat ini pikirannya tengah tertuju pada sang kekasih, Jongin. Kyungsoo butuh Jongin disisinya saat ini. Hanya pria itu yang selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Jonginlah yang tepat untuk menjadi calon suaminya kelak, bukan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang ibu yang kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang termenung di teras belakang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan _eomma_?"

Nyonya Do tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap punggungnya lembut lalu mencium puncak kepala putrinya tersebut dengan sayang. Ia mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Kyungsoo, tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya nyonya Do yang melihat putrinya sudah tampak rapi pagi ini.

"_Ne eomma_, _dimana appa_?"

"Dia sudah berangkat ke kantor karena ada jadwal rapat pagi ini, _wae_?"

"Ah…_eomma_ bisakah aku pergi hanya diantar supir saja hari ini? Aku berencana pergi dengan temanku untuk menikmati musim gugur. Aku hanya ingin bebas menikmati suasana tersebut dengan teman-temanku tanpa pengawalan pengawal _appa,_ bolehkah _eomma_?" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tapi soo, bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu?"

"Aku berjanji aku akan pulang sebelum _appa_ tiba di rumah" Kyungsoo meyakinkan ibunya agar mendapatkan ijin.

Setelah menimang sejenak akhirnya Nyonya Do mengabulkan keinginan anaknya tersebut dengan syarat bahwa Kyungsoo harus pulang sebelum sang ayah datang. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyungsoo segera berangkat menuju salah satu restoran yang terletak di daerah Hongdae, bukan bertemu temannya seperti yang ia katakan kepada sang ibu, tapi bertemu Jongin kekasihnya. Kyungsoo memang meminta Jongin untuk bertemu, berharap dengan bertemu Jongin ia akan merasa lebih baik.

"Kyungie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin, lelaki itu menatap intens kekasihnya yang hanya mengaduk-aduk soup yang dipesan tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Jongin menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Kyungsoo,ia khawatir karena daritadi kekasihnya itu lebih banyak diam daripada bicara, tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, hmm?"

"Jongin" satu kata akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo setelah lama terdiam.

"_Wae_? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, hmm? ceritakan padaku, bukankah kita berjanji akan saling terbuka. bukan?"

"Bawa aku pergi."

"Apa?" mata Jongin terbelalak lebar mendengar kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Hey ada apa?" Jongin bertanya lembut kepada kekasihnya tersebut, karena mata Kyungsoo tampak berkaca-kaca seolah sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Ada apa, hmm? ceritakan padaku." tangannya menggengam tangan Kyungsoo, seolah memberikan kekuatan dan dorongan agar kekasihnya itu mau bercerita kepadanya.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol _oppa_? Direktur dari perusahaan Park Coorporation? Dia adalah tunanganku."

"Apa?" lagi-lagi Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya mendengar satu nama yang begitu familiar disebut oleh kekasih mungilnya. Ya, Kyungsoo memang belum pernah menceritakan siapa tunangannya tersebut kepada Jongin. Ia memang merahasiakannya, bukan tanpa alasan ia merahasiakan itu semua.

"Maaf karena aku tak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepadamu, tapi Jongin kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang diam, ia masih cukup terkejut atas kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapatkan, bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah tunangan dari kekasihnya sendiri. Tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang masih tak berkutik, Kyungsoo melanjutkan kembali ucapannya "Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan aku merahasiakan semua ini padamu. Saat itu aku berencana untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu, tapi saat kau bercerita tentang masalahmu dan Chanyeol _oppa_ kepadaku, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahumu. Aku takut jika aku memberitahumu tentang hal ini akan menambah rumit masalahmu dengan Chanyeol oppa, tapi sungguh aku tak ada maksud untuk merahasiakannya darimu Jongin-ah."

Air mata sudah meluncur bebas dari gadis bermata bulat tersebut, dengan suara parau ia kembali berbicara "_Appa_ berencana untuk mempercepat pernikahanku dengannya, untuk itu aku mohon padamu Jongin-ah, bawa aku pergi dari sini."

"Apa?" entah berapa kali kata tersebut keluar dari bibir pria tan tersebut tapi penuturan Kyungsoo barusan sukses membuat Jongin terkena serangan jantung untuk sesaat.

"Aku mohon Jongin, bawa aku pergi." dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo memohon.

Jongin tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan kekasihnya, ia cukup terkejut dan juga tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih untuk saat ini. Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi rumit bagi Jongin, untuk saat ini Jongin hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang. Diciuminya puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang, Jongin tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum ayah dari kekasihnya itu bertindak semakin jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca pagi di musim gugur pagi ini memang tampak sedikit mendung, tapi hal ini justru berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tengah menyantap sarapan buatan Baekhyun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ya, tadi malam Chanyeol memang tidak pulang ke rumahnya ia memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Baekhyun, setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dengan alasan bahwa hari sudah larut malam dan akan sangat berbahaya jika ia menyetir saat mengantuk akhirnya Baekhyun membolehkan pria tampan itu untuk menginap di apartemennya. Pemuda tampan itu seolah tak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun barang sedetik pun.

"Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya menangkupkan di pipinya lalu menciumnya dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, karena kau kembali ke dalam hidupku." Ucap Chanyeol menatap langsung manik mata Baekhyun dan tak henti-hentinya menciumi tangan kekasihnya, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona karena tingkah Chanyeol yang sedikit berlebihan itu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya. Jujur saja ia sangat bahagia, ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun kini kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Namun keadaan tak lagi sama seperti dulu, ia kini telah bertunangan. Jujur saja Chanyeol bingung, apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang, tapi ia tak ingin menunjukankannya di depan Baekhyun.

Membatalkan pertunangan bukanlah hal yang mudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan. Banyak orang yang terlibat dalam pertunangan ini mulai dari orang tuanya maupun orang tua kyungsoo juga keluarga Kyungsoo, serta bisnis yang dijalani oleh kedua belah pihak. Chanyeol yakin jika ia membatalkan pertunangan tersebut pastinya akan memberikan dampak kepada kerjasama yang dijalani keduanya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tak ingin mengecewakan mereka, tapi ini adalah pilihannya. Chanyeol telah berjanji bahwa ia tak akan kembali meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun disisinya ia sudah merasa bahagia. Ya, Baekhyun adalah kebahagiannya.

Kring…kring…

Suara dering dari handphone Chanyeol membuat adegan lovey dovey itu terhenti seketika. Buru-buru Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Terdengar Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum akhrinya mengangkat teleponnya entah itu karena adegan lovey dovey mereka terganggu atau karena nama Kim Jongdae alias Chen yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Kau akan berangkat ke kantor sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya sesaat setelah ia menerima panggilan dari Chen. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ada dokumen yang harus aku urus, lagipula aku sudah sedikit terlambat."

"Tidak kah sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu sarapanmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku akan membawanya sebagai bekal." Dengan cekatan Chanyeol segera memindahkan sarapan buatan Baekhyun ke dalam wadah serbaguna yang praktis dibawa kemana saja.

"Aku berangkat. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya pemuda tinggi itu berangkat ke kantornya setelah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Drrrt….Drrrt…

Chanyeol baru saja memasuki mobilnya saat ponselnya kembali menyala menandakan pesan masuk.

_Dari : Eomma _

_Chanyeol-ah…Yoora baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pulang dari Amerika. Nanti malam datanglah ke rumah, kita adakan makan malam untuk pesta penyambutannya. Eomma telah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian. _

_To : Eomma _

_Baiklah eomma. Aku datang._

Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya pada jok mobil. Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun nanti malam, menurutnya inilah saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada keluarganya. Entah Baekhyun setuju atau tidak Chanyeol akan tetap membawanya dan memperkenalkannya kepada orang tuanya. Mungkin lebih baik jika Chanyeol membicarakan masalah pembatalan pertunangan ini kepada orang tuanya terlebih dulu daripada dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tahu mungkin orang tuanya akan kecewa atas keputusannya ini, tapi ia yakin bahwa orang tuanya akan selalu mendukung keputusannya. Orang tuanya bukanlah orang yang berpikiran kuno yang selalu memaksakan kehendak pada anaknya. Orang tuanya merupakan orang yang selalu ada disisinya yang selalu menghargai dan juga mendukungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo setahun lebih yah saya ga update cerita ini. Maaf baru bisa udpate jujur saja ide cerita ini udah nguap kemana-mana. Saya ga tau masih ada yang berminat baca sama cerita ini atau engga. Jika ada yang masih berminat bisakah kalian tinggalkan review? Satu review sudah sangat berarti bagi saya ^^ untuk tidak discontinue cerita ini…<strong>

**Dan jika kalian berkenan adakah diantara kalian yang mau menyumbang ide buat kelanjutan ff ini? saya akan sangat berterima kasih, jika ada tolong PM yah…**

**Ada sedikit pemberitahuan mungkin dari saya, jika review kurang dari tiga saya tetap akan lanjut cerita ini, tapi mungkin saya tidak akan melanjutkannya di ffn mungkin akan saya pindah di tempat lain dan saya hanya akan memberitahukan kelanjutan ff saya kepada para reader yang bersedia meninggalkan reviewnya di chap terakhir. Mohon pengertiannya ^^**

**Terima Kasih **

**28 September 2015**


End file.
